Hero Wanted
by getscared12
Summary: Kayla runs to Mystic Falls as a safe haven from her past. When her friends become suspicious avout what her past is exactly, she is forced to relive the forgotten. And she will do anything for revenge..
1. Head of ice and fire

**(episode-Brave New World) **

** Just the thought of Mystic Falls would make me break down, I couldn't help but think of the nice place in the woods near Wickery Bridge. The thought of that place causes me to be happy beyond belief, then there was that _thing_ that ruined it. **

** There was something, something that made my happy thoughts wither and die. Replaced with a sensation that seemed to come and go as it pleases. The sensation was completely mental, it only caused discomfort not physical pain. It felt like a flame was licking the backs of my eyes, and ice was bathing my inner ears.**

** Then I also felt my skin itching, my mildly freckled flesh would feel like it was moving and heat up. When I looked down to see if it was moving or flushing nothing was wrong. It was the same. It felt as if I was near a intense campfire; safe from the flames, but not the heat.**

** I would be at my father's house in minutes, thanks to the car my father had bought me beforehand, he bought this for me on my 13th birthday. He saved it for me until my fifteenth birthday, it's been in the small garage for a while before I had taken it. Never really being in the tight space for more than a few months.**

** I was nervous when my car reached the mouth of the woods, it was dark in the forest even though the sky was a brilliant yellow. The place was beautiful but standing there and watching it, made the reality much more sinister. Staring at the beautiful American Beech trees; I could see the normal softly twisted branches twist together and form a face. **

** My nerves are _still_ scared.**

** Shaking off my childish fears, I plowed my yellow jeep into the beautiful forest in search of a green trailer. I have moved in the Wickery forest around 12 years old, we moved after my mother died and when we started loosing money impossibly fast. My mother was the one that made the money and was the one that had fed us, my father and I. And after my mother's death my father was to mourn-stricken to do anything, so the job was in my hands to help my father with our survival.**

** Being the only child, I was lucky only to have to feed and clean up after two- but if one had major drinking issues and the other one having to hide blood on shirts- wasn't easy. Then just shy of my 13th birthday my dad was back on his feet and he got a job as a janitor at the high school. Being a janitor made others think that your house was going to be spotless, but they were wrong. No matter how hard I tried to clean, and clean, nothing would happen. You still couldn't see the hard wood floor without paint, mud, or dirt on it. **

** I was a stones throw away from home, now. When I saw that dad's car was parked I climbed out of the jeep and stumbled slightly, I haven't had any sleep since Monday, and it was Wednesday. I was in a hurry to leave my home, for some reason. I climbed up the rocky steps, passing the plastic fake houses, and lawn chairs.**

** There was a manly moan heard on the other side of the door, before I knocked on the flimsy plastic door with grated windows. I heard a swear word before a stomping coming towards the door.**

** When the door opened my dad had a furious expression, no doubt interrupting him with something important. But when he noticed who it was he was ecstatic, his angry Native American face contorted to a happiness that didn't seem natural on his face anymore.**

** He opened his strong arms and engulfed me, his hold was so missed and familiar it made me feel safer than I had in days. Still in his arms we started our talking.**

** "Hey dad, I missed you!" I squealed in his ears. My blonde hair found it's way into his mouth as he chuckled, he spit pulled it out before answering.**

** "Not as much as I missed you." He said happily. But he became serious when he continued, "where have you been, I looked everywhere for you. It's been years..."**

** "We talked, and texted everyday."**

** "Where were you?" He asked again.**

** "The weather is so nice out.." I attempted to stray from his questions.**

** I was saved from really and honestly answering, I would have said everywhere, but that wasn't true. I hated the lies and manipulation.**

** Fortunately I was saved when a half-naked girl sauntered out from his bedroom, "Hey babe, who-" She caught of when she saw me, she hastily covered herself in my, very dead mothers pink, silk robe.**

** I looked at my father in betrayal, then my eyes hardened. My mother only died 3 years ago, it wasn't to long ago when he was just planing suicide months before. But how could he move on to this girl, that I knew?**

** "Kayla wait-" My father sobbed before I ran.**

** He is such a baby.**

** I ran to my car in desperation, another person in my life managed to disappoint me. My father was in a relationship? Or could I even call it that? His toy, to do what he pleases. **

** When I was safe in my car I drove to the only place I knew where to go, where I was safe and where I was _welcomed_.**

** Jeremy's.**

** I knew that Elena might be there but it was worth it, I wanted my dad to..._finish_ what he was doing, then they'd talk. I just wasn't thinking my dad would start dating so soon. Three years doesn't seem soon, but if my dad was still heavily depressed like weeks before, when he texted me, it was a short amount of time in my eyes.**

** I saw Jer's house not to far from where I drove now, and once again the thought of my old life caused my palms to grow moist. I still wasn't used to my old friends, I was with others, but I couldn't remember them... Jeremy's sister, Elena, still hates me, I know. But It wasn't just _her_ house. It was Jenna's and Jeremy's, and they both seemed to love me.**

** I jumped from the jeep and again, stumbled. I was starting to worry how I had only just started to feel shaky, I hadn't slept in days and now it was finally taking a toll on me? I need some sleep... I walked hesitantly to the door and knocked loudly, the sun was shining and the birds were singing, I couldn't help but feel a bit under the beautiful weather.**

** The answer I was expecting at the door didn't come, I didn't hear anybody inside the two-story house. "Where to? Where to?" I muttered to myself, the grinned. I knew exactly where to go.**

** Skipping, the drowsy feeling not gone but ignored, I ran to the car and drove to Tyler's.**

** It took five minutes to get to the mansion, but when I did arrive I felt completely normal, I didn't have sweaty palms or heavy feet. Maybe it was because Tyler was more than a friend, he was an ex-Boyfriend then a part of my family.**

** The first thing I saw when I opened the door was Tyler and Mason, his uncle, breathing heavily, and having a heated discussion. Since they were both paying attention to each other they didn't notice me saunter inside.**

** "So you, like, black out?" Mason asked, I think he was trying to seem playful but firm, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.**

** _Black out?_**

** "I guess.. It's like I go blind with rage." Tyler said dismissively as if it didn't matter, he walked up to his uncle and gave him his water bottle. I stood there, wondering why their conversation was bothering me so. They continued to talk; their heads into the conversation. **

** "Did you notice a pattern? Only at nights? Once a month?" Mason asked, not even trying to look as if it doesn't matter.**

** Shaking off confusion and fatigue I raised my arms, expecting a hug. "What's a girl gotta do to get a hug?" I demanded playfully, and slightly annoyed. I giggled as both the burly Native Americans charged at me, squealing as they both got a hug; at the same time. "Wow. I sure hope all the boy's have that _same_ reaction, but with less _slimy_ clothes!" I motioned at their white shirts, sticking to their abs like a second skin.**

** I pushed them away before I got coodies.**

** Before I could comprehend what was happening, Tyler had a firm hold on my wrist and was pulling me up the stairs. Before we got all the way up Tyler twisted around briefly and spoke to Mason, "Bye Mason!"**

** I smiled at him in apology, he just laughed in response and left the house. "How rude of you, Ty-Bear!" I yelled in a childish voice.**

** We entered his dirty room, he had piles of clothes on the floor, pictures of me and him all over the walls, and something I immediately laughed at. I strode over to the corner where it lay, and held it up to Tyler; his face paled.**

** "She forgot it," I remarked jokingly, my eyes pulled away from the pink, lace bra and watched Tyler. He was still awkward when it came to me and his personal life, back in seventh grade we tried to date but he cheated on me...With Vicki, my best friend.**

** "Hmm... I remember her, I think.. Casey? No. Katie? No.. Carla?..." He said in a joking matter. Was it just me or do the names all sound like mine?**

** "Haha. Your so funny." I moved to the bed, and lay on it. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball. Hoping to close any and all prying questions he'd have. My drowsiness that had disappeared earlier came back at me like a freight train.**

** "Where have you been, Kay-bar?" He asked softly and sadly. I felt the bed incline, warning me that he lay down next to me. "Your dad and I... we didn't want to give up, we kept looking." If heartbreak had a voice this would be it..**

** "I was in Chicago, that place never sleeps." I said in an attempt to sound like I was joking, but it came out choked and scared. Tyler was tracing a tender spot on my arm through my sleeve, I winced when he hit a certain spot. Tyler noticed the reaction right away.**

** He lifted up my shirt sleeve, there, just below my shoulder, was a section of skin that wasn't my natural olive skin tone, but a pale, smooth and pink section. A fire scar, a burn wound that recovered.**

** I gasped, Tyler looked concerned.**

** Where did I get it? And how?**

** Tyler must have seen my fearful face, though I didn't know why I was suddenly afraid. "What happened wherever you were? What happened that has you so scared?"**

** "I don't know," I whispered helplessly. I didn't know if it was because I was tired or that I trusted him, but I told him what's been bothering me for a few day's. "I don't remember anything, I only feel heat, searing my skin. I feel fire and ice in my head, but _I can't remember anything_! I-I feel so scared. I randomly become terrified. I feel like I'm missing something, something I miss. And I know something is going to happen, and no ones going to be able to escape.." **

** To my horror I began to sob, Tyler looked as frightened as me but he hugged me, and we comforted each other together. He told me his dad died, Vicki died, all the animal attacks. He told me about Elena's newest boy toy; Tyler told me all the drama and juicy stuff. And I gave him my own information.**

** My dad is sleeping with Caroline's mom.**

** Before I fell into sleeps grasp my mind was going in a loop.**

** _I guess,it's like I go blind with rage... Do you black out?...I don't remember anything. Fire and ice in my head... Fire searing my skin...No ones going to escape.. Randomly scared..._**

**It felt like an answer was on the tip of my tongue and I could taste, an answer that would solve everything. But before my overriding brain could name it and finish it off I was taken to oblivion, finally sleeping.**

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

** I was awoken by myself jumping slightly, as if I had fallen in my surreal dream. The dream and/or nightmare I was having swam through my ear and out the other, but I felt lingering fear. The mark that made an appearance earlier itched painfully, when did I get that? I ask myself again.**

** _Beep, beep._ There was a flashing to my right, a red light.**

** I sighed and jumped from Tyler's bed and walked over to the window. My eyes narrowed in anger, Tyler was gone. He hadn't woken me, sure I was tired but I haven't seen anybody in years. The moon was bloated and full in the sky, and the stars were twinkling bright and high. _How long have I been asleep? _When I had fallen asleep there was still strips of purple, signaling that it was past dawn.**

** Walking over to the phone I realized someone was calling, and the flash on the answering machine had a voice mail.**

** "Hello," I snapped into the phone.**

** A whimsical laugh sounded on the other line, "Well. That wasn't nice, a proper _hello_ if you will?" The man was mocking me on the phone, when I just woke up? I sighed and looked around the room, feeling annoyance seep through my bones.**

** "Do you need Carol? Tyler?" I asked sweetly. My old self coming back every minute I'm awake.**

** Silence.**

** "Hello?" I asked.**

** "There it is!" He boomed, causing me to jump.**

** I just hung up. Walking over to the answering machine on the opposite side of the room, I saw that it only had one message. There was a purple post-it with my name on it.**

** _Kay-bar,_**

_**Answer the machine, it's for you, Jelly Beans are in the cupboard.. Kinda old. Yeah, Bye.**_

** I smiled at the embarrassing nickname he gave me, but I couldn't help but think it was sweet. Everyone goes through a _adventurous_ phase, and I had mine later than everyone around me .Around 12 as Tyler was 13, so when Tyler told me of a party and I asked to go, to his surprise. I took a drink, then another after another. I woke up, completely in control of my body for the first time for hours, with a boy wrapped around me on a bar. Kay-_Bar._**

**I reached over and stabbed the answering machine.**

** "Hey! Kay-bar! Umm.. come to the carnival, I'll be by the arm wrestling both, just look for the stud killing _everyone_." I giggled and he laughed. "Caroline should be out tomorrow, I think we should surprise her. But come! Bye-Bye!"**

** I looked in the mirror, and saw that I was wearing proper party attire, I had comfy but pretty, and disheveled clothes. I had corral inlay laser tooled cowgirl shoes, with faded short shorts and a white baggy shirt that reached my belly button; it had a huge mustache on it.**

** Winking at myself in the mirror and I twirled around an ran to my car, feeling excitement bubble in my stomach.**

** I was currently walking around the school, I haven't seen or heard anything of Jeremy or Tyler. I'm not even sure Jeremy knew of my arrival or not, Elena could have not sent the message that I needed to talk to him. She would do that, her little nose is always somewhere it shouldn't be, and from what I heard of Jeremy it's only getting worse with age.**

** Finally getting annoyed of the looks from my recent classmates, I traveled to the bathrooms inside the school. I knew perfectly well why everyone was staring; I was chubby and had acne all over my face, with big glasses as I was younger. I was in the process of growing up when I left, if I didn't have a mother who could I talk to?**

** But that was a mistake, really, a mistake for thinking like that. Because that night I met a really handsome older guy, with perfect brown eyes and a big heart. When he found my bags after dating for awhile and when he found out I was leaving him, just as his sister had- he flipped out. And for the next week I tried my best to hide the scratches and marks. **

** Tyler and I were sunbathing when he saw a bruise, I left that day.**

** When I reached the bathroom I heard heavy breathing. Not the breathing you hear when you run a mile or when your thirsty, but the breathing of someone that's disbelieving, or in shock.**

** Scared breathing.**

** I tiptoed down the hall, and saw a shocked face of a handsome man. He had a fine chiseled, pale face, with dark but unnaturally bright eyes.**

**"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, fearing he was a lunatic. He swiveled his head toward me and gave a smirk.**

** "I just...saw someone I knew." He explained, his fine brows furrowing and his lips parted.**

** "So you lay down?" I laughed loudly and started walking towards him, offering my hand. He declined the hand and stood up himself, his pride obviously wounded.**

** "No," He snapped with venom that surprised me. "I was pushed."**

** "Well," I cleared my throat awkwardly, and started drifting towards the doors. "..Bye."**

** _Weirdo. _I sighed in desperation. _Why,_ I thought to myself,_ do all the hotties have to be bastards and weirdos?_**


	2. Brave New World

** Kayla. I'm sorry. -dad**

** When I opened the text message I sighed and hastily replied, feeling annoyed with my dad for the first time in months.**

** R u sry u got caught, or sry cuz u did it?**

** ..Both. -dad**

** I laughed loudly at how blunt he was.**

** Wow. I'm not really mad bout moving on, I just new the girl.**

** I know, we just had an emotional day, and she was there.. one thing led to another. its been awhile since I was sexually attracted to another woman. -dad**

** I shuddered in disgust. Children should never know about their parents intimate life.**

** Eww, tmi**

** Ha, Sorry hillbilly. -dad**

** Even though no one saw the nickname I was fated with, I still blushed furiously. I had several nicknames, but 'Hillbilly' was by far my favorite and the most hated one. I smiled sweetly at the text message.**

** okay. **

** Are you forgiving me.? - dad**

** I sighed, I didn't know if I should just say what's on my mind, or spare my fathers feelings. I chose the latter.**

** I was nvr mad! I was jst.. shocked. **

** I rolled my eyes internally and continued walking around, I was still hiding from all the other people of Mystic Falls. But I should get used to it because I decided I'm going to school. Walking down the hall I noticed that a door was open, the wooden barrier had posters for the carnival covering the room number. I began hesitantly walking down towards the door.**

** "...-ember what happened with Vicki? Caroline is going to be worse!" A familiar voice sounded on the other side, his voice was angry and desperate.**

** I looked through the window to see Elena sitting on a bench, a brown haired man rubbing her shoulder for comfort, and the black haired guy I saw earlier. The raven haired guy walked over to Elena and glared at her.**

** "We have to kill Caroline! She's Neurotic and a control frea-" My eyes widened. Then I did something stupid; I made myself known.**

** Barging through the doors I glared at the three lunatics threatening my best friend. The guy with the black hair glared murderously at me, Elena stared at me with a mixture of hatred, and the man with the brown hair looked at me with mild alarm.**

** "No one is _killing_ Caroline! Are you out of you-" I attempted to continue my rant, hoping to blabber some sense into them. But the raven haired man moved, impossibly fast, and grabbed my shoulders. Ramming me into the wall. His beautiful face turned ugly when it twisted up do to anger. He glared at me with a amazing amount of anger that, again, surprised me. I just met the man and he looks at me like I just kicked his grandma. His face started leaning towards mine, I thought he was leaning towards my lips but as he neared them his face lowered even lower, I could just feel his breath on my neck before he was interupted.**

** "Damon, don't!" I looked over Damon's broad shoulder and saw that the brown haired was walking slowly to us, his hands raised as if to calm an animal. "We can just make her forget.."**

** Damon continued to look into my eyes, his were so void of humanity it scared me. He replied to the brown haired boy, but didn't take his eyes from mine. "Stefan, are you really gonna be able to stop me?"**

** "No, Damon's right." Elena agreed, causing the two boys to look at her with wide eyes, my eyes just narrowed. "No one will miss her, just take her."**

** Something in me that I buried when my mom died, when Jacob hit me, when Elena sent me hate emails, snapped. My hatred and evil thoughts broke out, causing my politeness to wither, and cease to exist.**

** I smiled slowly, knowing all eyes were on me. "Elena," I said slowly with a chuckle that managed to scare myself. "How's mom and dad? Are they still dead?"**

** Elena began to sob and I took satisfaction in those tears, for she has caused me to have much, much more. Damon and Stefan were frozen- looking at me in shock. I looked at Damon's hands that were still trapping me against the wall, then I looked back at him in anger. "Can you let go of me?" I bit out.**

** "Was the necessary?" Stefan said from over Damon's shoulder. The two boys began to talk to me, no doubt trying to guilt trip me. But I wasn't listening. I was thinking of Caroline; She could be dead soon by the hands of these brain dead vampires. Was Elena a vampire?**

** With the two boys attention finally elsewhere I smirked, my plan already at play. I moved my hands along the smooth wall, searching for a object. My hands found a flat surface, then they crept out a little more. With the object firmly in my grasp I struck. The pencil stayed in Damon's chest as I kicked him with all my might.**

** With Damon on the floor I ran from the class room, to begin my search for Caroline. When I was outside in the parking lot I realized what I had just done. That was rude of me, hurting Elena's feelings on purpose.. and stabbing some hot stranger.**

** I looked around the abandoned parking lot and wondered where Caroline could be. Looking at the shadowed half of the lot I saw a hunched figure leaning over the trailer. There was a feeling of dread that ascended inside of me, I didn't understand it but every fiber of my being screamed to run and hide. But I didn't listen I walked towards the blonde head.. _blonde_?**

** I saw beautifully curly blonde hair to the head that was covering her head. Damon, the man earlier, came up and grabbed Caroline. A figrue fell flat to the ground when she moved, a dark skinned body with blood all over him. Daman walked over to Caroline, and hugged her. But there was nothing tender about it.**

** My eyes widened when I saw him raise a stake, her frightened face was forever stectched into my brain. But as I was internally arguing with myself over wether or not to save her, I saw that she wasn't trying to protect herself.**

** When I caught sight of her face when I went in a different angle, I saw that her forehead to her chin was covered in the bloody paint. Thats also when I noticed the dark skinned figrue was dead, his whole body covered in the slick blood just as Caroline was. My first thought was _she's a cannibal!_ But somehow somewhere in my brain denied it, this part of my brain was as calculating as a genius. I let that calm part overtake my confused fear.**

** I began to run, as fast as my short self can take me, my breath was puffing out into full white clouds. The world around me seemed to slow as I jumped in front of my friend, my promise to keep her safe still intact after so many years. I landed in front of her, facing Damon, but as he swung the stake seconds before he couldn't stop it. The movement was faster than I would have thought, even when he was able to control the swing. **

** The wooden stake from the tent behind me stabbed into my shoulder blade, causing me to give a muffled cry. But I held still, wanting to protect Caroline. Damon's face was shocked and I could hear Carolines gasp from behind me. My whole shoulder burned, but my muscles were tense trying to stop the searing pain from traveling and to stop myself from screaming and running far away.**

** Damon finally recovering spoke angrily, "Why?" He glared at me, but I seemed to be immune to the mysteriously heated hatred look he gave me. I continued to stand there with my arms shaking but covering enough space, I felt Caroline's breathe on my golden strands of hair.**

** The world around me turned fuzzy, turning the harsh brightness of something into a surreal world of confusion. I heard running then a nasaly voice screeched, "Caroline? What did you do to him? Is he dead?...He's dead!" I rolled my eyes, she was alsways blaming stuff on other people, and making them feel worse.**

** I was going to give a smart aleck comment, but as the shapes around me turned to unique blotches of color before my world was engulfed in darkness. Leaving my hearing muffled as if underwater, and the sense of smell totally intact. _Shouldn't I like... faint?_ **

** What seemed to be like hours I smelled a familiar musky scent, when I was a child I remembered this smell. The smell caused me to mentally scream, my feelings washed to cold blooded fear. I didn't know why, but when I felt the scent travel through my nose I caught fleeting images of people. Like a powerpoint of 11 kids, all with young immature faces, but haunted eyes. I saw a house, a beautiful one with two figrues...**

** But the smell over powered my mind and I blacked out.**

** I smelled gasoline.**


	3. Brave New World Part 2

** That annoying vibration buzzed again, causing me to grumble incoherent curses. The vibration was beneath me just above my butt. Finally getting over-annoyed I roughly reached under me and grasped my phone, swiftly throwing it across the room. I heard it clatter and slide against the hard wood flooring, stopping at a corner. With that obstacle gone, keeping me from my sleep I twisted my head, feeling corduroy against my cheek. Shrugging it off I became a ball, cuddling myself.**

** I heard an amused, manly chuckle from above me, causing sweet breath to blow stray hairs from my face. I sighed and ignored the person, though my heart was beating in fear and surprise. I heard another chuckle, it was less amused and more angry; I felt the bed incline as the person hovered above me.**

** He blew in my face, catching me by surprise causing my eyes to shoot open on instinct. A girly gasp flew from my lips as Damon's electric blue eyes met my green ones. A smirk graced his face seeing my bed hair, and my underwear; I didn't remember changing.**

** "How.. Where?" I looked around and visibly relaxed seeing I was in Tyler's living room, laying on his couch. I looked at Damon and boldly said, "What do you want?"**

** Damon ignored me and he made it obvious when he sat on my legs, and looked at me in boredom with hints of anger in his eyes. I attempted to move my legs from under him, but he only sat down more heavily than before. "Did you know that I have been trying to get you up for, like, 10 minutes?"**

** I blushed knowing I was a very heavy sleeper. "Well, I can't say I'm really sorry..." I tried to wiggle my legs out from under him.**

** "But when you got a text.. you wake up right away!" He hissed.**

** "Why are you always so bitter? I just met you and I already wanna slap some sense into you." I joked.**

** "When you passed out Bonnie got caught something from you." Damon ignored my comment, again.**

** I slumped in my seat, trying to get comfortable with Damon on my legs. Waiting for Damon to continue with the story I closed my eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I listened anyway. When my shoulder pressed into the couch I let out a soft cry, the incident earlier flooded through my head and made my pain more intense. Making me sleepy. "I have a reallllly important question..." The he sighed.**

** But I was already asleep, so I didn't see him as he smiled lightly at my soft snoring. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.**

** Damon P.O.V:**

** I looked at the girls sleeping form, I was amazed I hadn't yet picked up her name. She looked so tired and frail in my large bed. I was going to wake her, whether she was tired or not, but was stopped from shaking her when I caught a familiar scent. It was a musky scent, it filled my nostrils with distase.**

** I flew down the stairs in record timing, warning my presence to the child downstairs when I stomped angrily. I went into the living room, not sparing a glance at Jeremy as I passed by. Walking straight past him to the bourbon, I grabbed a cup, filled it all the way to the top and drank greedily. "What the hell are you doin' here?" I said as I poured myself another drink.**

** "You don't lock your front door." Jeremy informed dully, playing with something in his hands as his eyes were on My back. **

** I set down both the bottle and the cup, and shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "Yeah," I simply stated. I turned around to get another drink.**

** I saw Jeremy get up in the corner of my eye. "I wouldn't I.." He said as I went to get a drink from the more strong kind of bottle. "I laced it with vervain."**

** I smelled it and, sure enough, there was that sweet, but strong musky scent in the expensive, and old bottle. Today was just to much for me, I was burned, and my head exploded by Bonnie and they left me... I can't kill Caroline...**

** I set down the cup in irritation and turned to him with a murderous look. "Now, why would you do that?" I asked calmly. Jeremy smiled sheepishly and held up a stake. I took it in with amusement clouding my features, it was basically a twig poorly shaved. I looked at him with furrowed brows.**

** "So I could stake you with this." He said. I turned fully around again. I squinted my eyes at him, he just shook his head lightly and threw the _stake _at my feet. **

** "You came here to kill me?" I smirked, raising both my brows and took a subtle step towards him. Jeremy looked at me for a second longer before his features slightly changed to annoyance.**

** "Well, its fair. You killed me first." He spat, then rolled his eyes and removed the hood from his head. It hit the back of his head roughly, I bent down to grab the stake and walked around the bar.**

** "What made you wisen up?" I asked seriously, my whole mood hardly shifting. I sat down on the sofa and gave him a knowing glare.**

** Jeremy's eyes were elsewhere but he answered, and it sounded like he was thinking really hard. "My father hated vampires." he said in that same dull, thoughtful voice. "My uncle, too. They were absolute. They knew what they stood for. I figured maybe I should, too. I mean stand for something." He added, I looked thoughtfully in the distance, twirling the stake. "But killing you, what's that gonna do?"**

** I waited a few minutes before replying. "Look, I don't to the big-brother thing very well." I said quietly but somewhat meanly. "Sorry I don't have milk and cookies to offer you." I smirked at Jeremy's hurtful face.**

** He got up from the chair angrily, rolling his eyes, and went to leave. But not before saying, "prick." He was almost at the door before I called to him. I knew I was going to regret it, but I wanted to atleast have one fan at the end of today.**

** "Wait," I called. Jer took a few steps before reluctantly turning around with a glare. He crossed his arms and waited. "My father hated vampires, too." I said, my face void of emotion and slack. But my heart was slowly becoming numb as I remembered my fathers disgust for me and the vampires.**

** His eyes widened, "He did?" Jeremy asked curiously.**

** I nodded, "Same reason your dad did." I said it like it was obvious. "Only, it was in 1864." I smiled softly and held up the stake. "Only people knew how to whittle." Jeremy smiled then huffed in shame. "Did you do this?"**

** "Yeah, I tried- It's harder than it looks." He defended.**

** "Huh." I smirked lightly. **

** "Look- I should go." I nodded and he turned to leave, but he stopped dead when he noticed something and ran over to it. I stood up and looked at him curiously as he picked up a silver phone. It was the girls that I took an hour ago. "Why do you have this? This is Kayla's!" Jeremy asked as he eyed the Sponge-bob sticker on the back with a smile.**

** "Oh, that's the half-naked girls name that's on my bed?" I asked, Jeremy looked at me dumbfounded. "Hmm." But he was already sprinting up the stairs. I raised my eyebrow as I heard a tired moan which turned to a huge squeal of happiness. I sprinted up the stairs to see Kayla and Jeremy in a tight embrace. "Well isn't this cozy." I remarked.**

** But no one replied or even looked my way, they were to busy crying, laughing, and talking really fast. I could see a really strong relationship between the two. I was curious about why everyone was so happy to see Kayla, though Elena didn't seem happy she was quite the opposite. I wonder, not for the first time, what had happened between the two beautiful girls. Elena had the jealous look with hatred, Kayla had the look of pure anger. **

** "Kay-bar, this is Damon-" Jeremy saw and felt the awkward, possibly, because he felt the need to introduce everybody.**

** "You'd think I know her name, when she's half-naked on my bed..." I smirked looking at Jeremy then turning to Kayla. "I didn't think you were that kinda girl."**

** "I know your name." She snapped, her small fists balling up.**

** "Well, duh, you were screaming it in your dream-" I was tackled by Kayla, to Jeremy's and my surprise. She giggled cutely and straddled my stomach. I lay perfectly still beneath her, still shocked, as she darted to my neck and she gave a cute, fake growl; pretending to bite my neck. She screeched in surprise when I threw her on Jeremy, who was laughing hysterically.**

** "Well.. kitten can scratch!" I purred. She blushed and stuck out her tongue. She abruptly darted off my bed and ran downstairs, giving cute screams and laughs. I looked at Jeremy with a surprised face, he was completely unfazed by her actions. **

** "She's weird.." Jeremy said with a smile. I sat on the bed, near the foot of the bed. I was curious about everything before I arrived. "You want to know about her, don't you?" He said dissecting my expression.**

** "Kinda." I replied arrogantly. He rolled his eyes, but continued on.**

** "She left when she was 13, nobody really knows why. But her mom died when she was 12, her dad was a screw up. Alcoholic and suicidal. But she just left! We looked for her for about a year.. If you wanna learn more just ask Ty. Though she's my cousin she's awfully secretive-"**

** "You guys are cousins?" I exclaimed. They looked nothing alike. Kayla has gold hair, with emerald eyes, she was short. But Jeremy and Elena were tall, brown haired, and brown eyed. "Why do they hate each other?" **

** I was even more confused when his face paled. "That's not my business to say."**

** "Well I have another question.. Is she a vampire?" I asked to Jeremy's surprise. His eyes widened comically, and his mouth twisted to an uncomfortable laugh. **

** "No.."**

** "Then why did Bonnie feel what she felt when she touched her? She felt fire and fear wash around her when she touched Kayla, and she felt that thing she did with vampires. She felt death." I asked confusedly. Jeremy just looked wide eyed and shook his head slowly.**


	4. Bad Moon Rising part ONE

** Damon and I were waiting for the teacher, he was the vampire hunter of this town with wife issues, like much men with crossbows. I waited just behind Damon shyly as I heard feet stomping up the steps. Damon shook his head before opening the thickly wooded door. "Thanks for coming, Ric." Stefan said from the living room from which he sat.**

** Damon walked alongside Alaric and I, he turned to Alaric and casually joked, "You need something? Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?" I made a sound of disgust, and Damon momentarily stopped at me to smirk. "Worth a try," He whispered. Alaric just rolled his eyes and sat at the couch in front of Stefan and Elena.**

** "Elena mentioned you needed my help." he sighed.**

** "Yeah. We were hoping you could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan replied, my head snapped up, suddenly aware of the conversation I was going to sleep through. They mentioned something fishy about the Lockwood's, but I didn't think it'd be so soon. Again, I was thankful that they put me up to date on everything that's going on here in Mystic Falls. **

** They knew that they couldn't stop me from getting in their business since I'm staying at there house for now, since my father is on a trip for his job. I could tell Elena wasn't happy about knowing I'd be at her boyfriends house, I could.. I don't know.. seduce him or something.**

** Alaric looked just as confused as I probably looked. "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood family?"**

** "Well, you wouldn't. But your dead- not dead vampire wife might." said Damon. **

** I glared at how blunt Damon was, it wasn't just hurting whether or not he has friends, it hurts other people when he's so cruel. "Damon," I said in thick disapproval. "Don't be so mean!" Damon looked at me and smirked.**

** "What are you gonna do about it?" he taunted me, not knowing that I'd actually attempt to hurt him. I was about to lunge for his muscular form, not for the first time, but he was expecting that apparently. He lunged forward just as I was sitting up from my seat on the floor, he grabbed me, not hard but not gently either, and forced me into his lap on the black chair, without blinking.**

** "Isobel's research, from when you guys were at duke together." Elena said ignoring our everyday banter. I attempted to get from his hold and failed miserably, Damon just ignored me and my attempts to get from his arms; his full attention was on the conversation.**

** "You said she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said, with a serious look. His arms were crossed over his chest as Elena was sitting on the couch next to him with a mug in her hand.**

** "Isobel's research here- mystic falls- was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which were fiction." Alaric said with a faint smile on his face.**

** "Like that amazing vampire story." I joked, getting comfortable in Damon's arms. The room looked at us weirdly as we somewhat cuddled, but they didn't say anything after receiving Damon's glare.**

** "Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked curiously, slowly scooting to the end of the sofa in interest. I looked at Damon and saw that he was looking at me, I bared my teeth playfully. Damon inaudibly laughed and bared his, fangs and all. I stuck my tongue in defeat, being a sore loser.**

** "Guys! Stop! It's weird." Elena said heatedly, I shrank down under the weight of glares that were being passed around the room. **

** "The Lycanthrope." I suddenly said, recalling a legend my mother used to tell me about. I received questioning looks and just shrugged.**

** "Yeah," Alaric said slowly. Not knowing whether to believe what his wife and I said. I wouldn't either, but I had to get used to the fact that there is such thing as vampires and real evil.**

** "Wait. Like werewolves?" Elena asked aghast. She looked at Stefan, her eyes begging him to say he's joking. He just looked sad before reaching for her. They cuddled just as Damon and I were. "Beginning of the year I didn't even think vampires were real.."**

** "Elena," I said in strong disapproval. "Lets not be emo right now." I Said. But surprise, surprise, they ignored me.**

** "No way. Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney." Damon said in denial, his expression was just as intense as Alaric and Stefan's, but Elena was just depressed.**

** "Is it?" Stefan asked rhetorically.**

** "I've been on this planet for 160- some odd years. I've never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon. I shuddered when I remembered how old he was, then began to wriggle out. "What are you doing?" He asked me.**

** "I could be sitting in my grandpa's lap..." I said like it was the sickest thing in the world. He just rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on me.**

** "We can't procreate.." He sang. "But we love to try," he wiggled his eyes suggestively, I just giggled cutely.**

** "Well, why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.**

** "Because vervain didn't effect the mayor on founders day, but the Gilbert device did. And it effected his son Tyler." replied Damon.**

** "And at the school carnival, his uncle mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought off the carnival workers. It suggested some supernatural entity." Stefan added.**

** "We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said.**

** "If you want to," I said kindly. "I know it'll be hard for you.." Alaric just smiled gratefully for a second, before his face became pained. I felt bad instantly, his wife died and Elena was forcing him to look at her human office? I looked at Damon for help.**

** "Yeah, you don't have to.." He said reluctantly.**

** "Well, all of her things are still at duke. I mean, her office is still there. Shes technically still missing." Alaric mumbled.**

** "So can we get access to it? Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know its not good. It means that mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney. And that little Tyler punk is Lon Chaney Jr. which means Bela Lugosi- meaning me- is totally screwed." Damon said, his kindness for his friend instantly vanished when he became impatient. **

** I flinched at what he said, which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan, the two vampires and I hung out for the last few days. And they became some of my closest friends over that small amount of time. I didn't want either of them to get hurt, even for such a large cause as this one. They were really nice when Elena wasn't and when Jeremy had to leave.**

** "So what are the plans?" I asked suddenly, though I was content with sitting in Damon's arms I didn't want to be inside all day and be with sulky Elena.**

** Everyone looked around to see if the answer was decided before Stefan said, "We're going to Duke."**

** "Shotgun!" I yelled with my fist raised above my head.**

** -8-**

** "It's been a while," Jenna stated with playful accusation. We already talked for awhile, and after our happy celebration the two adults began to talk. Jenna was at the threshold of her house with Alaric. **

** Alaric laughed a little, "Well, school's been keeping me busy." **

** Jenna smiled cutely, and played with her hands as she nervously spoke. "I want you to know that it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection with her mom, and that Kay-bar has a connection with her aunt. I appreciate you bringing her along with you today, its..." they kept talking but Damon dragged me over to the car.**

** He bent his head in a thoughtful manner, "What is up with your nickname _Kay-bar_? Everyone calls you that." he asked, laughing lightly. I smiled and sat on the hood of the big car.**

** "When I was younger I wanted to have some fun.." I said. "And I went to this party with Ty, I drank and drank. The next thing I know I'm on some bar with a boy, like, laying on me. But not in the way you think." I said to his raised eyebrow. "But some beefy jock was on me, and we were, like, feet from puke."**

** "..eww.." Damon wrinkled his nose cutely. I laughed, then I spied Alaric coming close to the car with Elena hot on his heels. I sneaked out away from Damon as he saw Elena approach. I sat in the front seat of the car, and I became aware of their conversation when it led to Elena giving a look to Damon, then interrupted what Stefan was saying with a kiss. Practically saying, 'you like me, but I clearly don't like you!'**

** "Eh." He said, hiding his flaming jealousy well. He turned away from the eyes before they could dissect his expression, my heart went out to him... But when he saw me he glared and reached for my door. I locked it, knowing that he can get in without trying. I screeched when his hand went through the open window, I mentally slapped myself at my own stupidity.**

** "Damon.. you could go on the way back..." I said as I kept a close eyes on his arm, that was slowly reaching for the handle to open the door that was keeping me in the car.**

** I giggled uncomfortably when the door slowly opened, and showed the complete body of Damon Salvatore grinning happily. And to my complete horror, he began tickling me as he reached inside, his big-but soft hands wiggling over my stomach, chest, and arms. I didn't know I could be so ticklish, but as he hit a certain spot below my neck I caught him laughing along with me. I was screaming, laughing, and crying all at once, as he mercilessly ambushed me gently with his hands. "Alaric! Tell him to stop!" I shouted desperately. **

** "Damon, stop tickling Kayla." Alaric shouted dully, as if a mom was yelling at her kids when she was tired. Damon stopped when he heard Alaric's voice, realizing what he was doing, I suppose. Damon and I quickly straightened from the passenger seat. Alaric pointed to Damon and I, "Go."**

** "But I called shot gun!" I yelled, jumping up and down. He just looked at me and smirked slightly. Damon stood in front of me and chuckled.**

** "You're not even coming." he remarked with his hand firmly on the car door as he stepped inside the front seat. "Win, win situation." He chuckled. I stopped clenching my fists and glared.**

** "How is it a _win, win situation_?" I screeched, Damon nodded. I More embarrassed than angry, I wanted to be apart of the group. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to be in the group for awhile, since everyone loves Elena. I didn't know why, but they did. But no ones ever seen the Elena I saw, not even the rest of the family.**

** "Well, you can have your... Caroline for the day, and I get to go on the trip, sitting up front."**

** "Fine, just pick me up from here when you get back." I mumbled. Then I turned around and went inside the Gilbert house. I passed Jenna and went to Jeremy's room to chill. I cuddled up in his plaid comforter and soon fell asleep.**

** -8-**

** _Stefan P.O.V_**

** I watched after the car that held my girlfriend, my impulsive brother, and the alcoholic vampire hunter. I began wondering if it was such a good idea to have Elena go with them, I perhaps, just sealed her fate with the irresponsible adults. But knew that Damon would do anything for Elena. With that in mind I went in after Kayla.**

** I went upstairs and into Jeremy's room, then saw her cuddled up on his bed. I chuckled at her light snoring and walked over to her. She wore the weirdest clothes, she dressed like a hipster and a bohemian. She wore many bracelets, and just as many rings.**

** I shook her lightly, she grumbled, but otherwise stayed asleep. I sighed and used a portion of the vampire strength I was gifted and cursed with. Shaking her shoulder, she shot up sneezing- sounding very much like a cat. I laughed at her disheveled look, her gold, very long hair in tangles around her flushed face.**

** "I'm going to see if Bonnie can make the day walking ring, want to come?" I asked her, my insides became fluttery as she smiled. Her smile was beautiful. I only ever really saw it when she was around Damon, I didn't know why they became friends so fast. The only knew each other for a little more than a week, that's how long Caroline has been a demon.**

** "Okay!" she giggled and jumped from her bed, her british accent more prominent when she spoke excitedly. Her eyes changed from green to a more violet color, the change in her eyes depending on her mood always fascinated me; it was like a stone was thrown in her eyes and it rippled to a different color. Her eyeball ring seemed to eye me as she fixed her teddy bear sweater. "So. Bonnie is a witch? Tyler is possibly a werewolf, Elena is a doppelganger to some bitch. I kinda feel left out..." She joked.**

** I didn't know if she was as human as she said she was, she may be hiding something. I haven't told Elena the problem and I told Bonnie to keep it a secret. I didn't want Elena to hate Kayla more, because Kayla doesn't need another person to hate her. For she has not many people for her. I didn't feel comfortable with Kayla and Damon friends.**

** I inhaled sharply when I saw her take off her sweater, though she had a tank top I could see through the back. Her back was full of burns that were already healed, there were scars and healing bruises. "What happened to your back?" I asked in a panicked tone, for I spied her stake scratch bleeding. The aroma of her blood filled the room, suffocating me with the delicious smell.**

** She tried to look at her back in the mirror but she failed with no avail. "Oh, remember... Damon stabbed me. But when you guys gave me that tea I was perfectly fine. The tea was a little sweet though."**

** That's when I realized she didn't know of all the scars and stuff that was covering her back, and that confused me more. Didn't she feel the pain? Or was it just numb?**

** "Kayla, we should go." I blurted, not wanting to keep Bonnie waiting. We should have been at the Mystic Bar a half hour ago.**

** "Yeah, okay." She said nervously. I could hear her heart beating really fast, and I could smell a hint of sweat the beaded on her forehead. "Lets bounce."**

** They were in the car when I thought it was safe to ask the many questions Bonnie, Damon, and I had. But I also had questions of my own.**

** "Kayla," I said, when she turned to me with an expectant look I continued. "How did you know about vampires? You said you already knew of them. But how?" I watched with dread as her face became guarded, more so than usual. **

** "I don't know." She said. It hurt. For she was lying to me so easily, without a thought. I turned around the corner, and saw that the corner store was approaching, that meant we'd be there any minute.**

** "How was your old life? Was it fun? Or was it boring without your friends from here?" That seemed safe, not going to accusing but going more personal.**

** She furrowed her brows and shook her head, "I don't Know." was her excuse again. I was loosing my patience, I wanted to help her and try to understand what she was, and what those scars were.**

** "Kayla, Kayla- look at me." She turned her head, and her violet- green eyes were filled with an unfamiliar expression... it was confused but yet so.. determined. "We are friends, you can trust me, you know that right?"**

** She smiled softly, every second I figure out why Damon likes her so much. At first I didn't understand. But her beauty, her sarcastic, feisty, yet innocent personality shown through her weird colorful eyes. She was a mixture of Elena and Katherine. "I know." She said.**

** "So just tell me... How did you know of vampires. It's important. Really important." **

** She turned to me, and looked at me dead on as she lied, again. "I don't know."**

** I wanted to speak my mind of what I felt of her hanging out with Damon, but I decided to not voice it.**

** I shrugged on shoulder, the one the held the steering wheel in a death grip. I parked the car and got out without seeing if Kayla was following. I walked into the bar and saw the African American witch, the best friend of myself, Kayla and Elena. "Bonnie!" I called.**

** She looked at me and smiled, but it was wiped from her face when she saw that Kayla was approaching. I also, turned and saw that Kayla's face was different. It wasn't sweet or funny. It was like Damon's after he had killed Jeremy, it was expressionless.**

** Again. I realized. **

** I sat down and pulled out the chair for Kayla, she sat on looked at Bonnie. "Hey, boo." she said with a fake smile.**

** "Hey Kay-bar. How's the shoulder?" Bonnie asked, she looked confused when she caught my eye. I moved my eye towards Kayla's shoulder, then Bonnie's hand. She nodded her Understanding, she knows to touch her back now.**

** "I feel nothing."**

** "Well," she looked back at me. "I don't know how to make a day light ring." She deadpanned.**

** "Emily made mine, Damon's too." we were leaning towards each other, not wanting anybody to hear. "Instructions must be in the grimoire." I said.**

** "Doesn't mean I can cast the spell." bonnie said helplessly, that's when I knew what she was feeling. Her best friend was the one thing that she hated, the thing that killed her grams. And now she can't help but to feel sad, and betrayed.**

** "Bonnie, Ahem." I cleared my throat, also trying to find a way to say what I thought, without sounding rude. "You know how to drop vampires with a single look." from the corner of my eye I saw Kayla raise an eyebrow. "Okay? I think you can figure it out."**

** "Caroline killed someone, Stefan." she argued. I felt anger from Kayla, and it was boiling, changing the air around us. Bonnie raised an eyebrow just as Kayla had.**

** She must have felt it to.**

** "I can't make it easier for her to do it again."**

** "No we're not making it easier for her," I said, trying to drill it in her head that I want to help her. Not kill Mystic Falls citizens. "We're just giving her a chance to survive. Listen, everyday she's from her old life- from you, from Elena, Matt- it's that much harder to keep her humanity."**

** "And how do you know she won't hurt someone else?" Bonnie questioned.**

** "I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her-or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, might as well just stake her right now."**

** She tipped her head and looked at me, I saw the indecision in her eyes. "I don't know if I can trust her. Not with this." She said, her excuse of not doing it was getting old.**

** I nodded, "Then trust me."**

** I looked over at Kayla, and smiled seeing her sleeping. "She sleeps an awful lot." I laughed.**

** Bonnie smiled, "Yeah, she always did. We used to call her sleeping beauty. It was funny when we were little. But as we got older.. the nickname got more and more dumb." Then she got up and walked over to Kayla, her face gentle. "I miss her so much." She said quietly, playing with a few strands of Kayla's golden hair.**

** "She needs you, she needs all the friends she has." I said.**

** Bonnie looked at me in confusion. "Why? Why do you sound like that?..."**

** "Look at her back, move her shirt." I instructed. She still looked confused before she moved the sweater. A gasp flew from her mouth as she saw the damage. **

** "How did this happen?" She asked, I saw tears swimming through her eyes. She gently moved her hands over the skin, as her hands touched the skin her face paled.**

** "What do you see?" I asked curiously, with my forehead burrowing.**

** "I see things..." She gave an ominous look, her eyes were glazed over. "A boy, brown eyes. I don't know how, but I feel that someone knows who he is... a friend. Then I see a house. It's white, then I feel... Fire! I-Its's everywhere." She whisper yelled. Drawing attention. Then she said something that even gave me goose bumps. "You can't escape me." She growled, her voice so much like a twisted mans I moved her hand, from the skin of Kayla. **

** Bonnie's face was terrified, and also confused. "I should go.." then she ran, trying to leave the problem we both know will not leave if it's being ignored. It will only manifest.**

** Kayla stirred, and woke up. She saw my expression of fear. "What happened?"**

** "Nothing." I smiled, but even to me it felt fake.**

** -8-**


	5. Bad Moon Rising Part Two

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** I was at Caroline's, in her living room as bonnie was making the day walking ring. The witchy stuff made my skin itch, it made my instincts scream for me to run and hide. Get away from it. That's what the animalistic voice was screaming, and repeating. But I wanted to be there for Caroline, though I could tell from the start she felt guilty. For killing the man, and my pain from protecting her.**

** Now that I thought of it, the pain in my shoulder healed quickly, the tea Stefan had given me helped with the pain, it was thick, slimey and sweet. But otherwise I wasn't complaining. I was nervously picking at a ring I had, it was a large ring, no bigger than a nickel. The sound of my nails hitting it caused me to feel an urge of familiarity. It was gold, and it was in the shape of a lion's head paused in mid roar. There was also diamonds encrusted in its mane. **

** My neck tingled, signaling that someone was staring at me, "Care." I acknowledged. I scoot closer to the back of the sofa and patted the cushion next to the one where I sat. She sat down hesitantly from the position behind me. I looked over at her, eying her new sense of style. There was nothing girly now, it was more rock-star type.**

** "How'd you know it was me?" she asked incredulously, I smiled at her still dumb ways her pretty blonde head can sometimes manage.**

** "Bonnie and Stefan are being weird around me now. They only stare.. I thought we got past all this awkwardness. And you are the only that would speak so..." I laughed as I trailed off.**

** "Well Stefan promised we'd go to the swimming hole," She got up and dragged me with her, not even bothering to pretend to not change the subject to a more Caroline thing. We entered her bed room minutes later. "Grab a bikini." she commanded and marched over to her big oak wood dresser.**

** I just snorted and laid down and watched with an amused smile as Caroline glared at my rebellious ways through her dusty bedroom mirror. She rolled her eyes, for she was used to my stubborn side, she found it endearing she once told me. I hated the day, I loved running around wild at night, it was fresh, it felt like I am the only one out. Like I just discovered this place and it's all mine. So I usually stay out late and sleep all day. And today is an example of how our days usually fall in the summer.**

** She threw my favorite bikini at me and pulled me up then roughly put me in her bathroom. I just barely caught myself, and muttered a stream of curses. To which Caroline's reply was a loud, annoying laugh. "You won't be laughing when I punch you so hard your..." I mumbled off with a blush as I realize she could hear me, I called out louder. "Sorry!"**

** "Get dressed," was her reply. I huffed in defeat and pulled my bikini on. It was light blue with sponge-bob on the left boob, and it was Mitch-matched bottoms; They were red and green, Christmas bottoms. I opened the door and saw that Caroline was speaking to Stefan heatedly, when they noticed me stumble in they turned around and smiled. "Lets go!" But it was strained, and guilty.**

** -8-**

** I've been swimming for hours, I've been swimming since my feet and fingers became wrinkly and lost some of the feeling. But that was okay, I was with all the people that were nice to me as I was in middle school. We were playing around with a beach ball throwing it around and laughing, I noticed how Tyler couldn't seem to let go of my arm, it was flattering at first, then he became over protective of anybody that so much as looked at me. It was like he was the bug and I the honey.**

** _Maybe I shouldn't have worn such a _revealing_ bikini,_ I thought bitterly. I couldn't let the past, past annoy me now, I thought as I tackled Matt for the beach ball. He managed to dodge me somehow, but I was expecting that; I've seen him play so much football it wasn't even funny. I knew his moves.**

** I went right as he played me to my left, he looked surprised before it became a pleasant smile that hinted his pink lips. "What are you up to?..." I asked a little fearfully as I saw his mischievous glint in his eyes brighten more and more, his eyes went up above my head and stayed there. My hand slowly went up and scratched the area he looked, I felt his glare and it was getting me uncomfortable.**

** "You know, yeah, you win! And I know you did that on purpose." I cried over my shoulder as I left the river, thankful for a reason to leave. I saw that the full moon was high and bright in the sky, surrounded by a blanket of stars. My gut twisted as I remembered our most recent problems, I looked around to look for the broody vampire.**

** "Stefan!" I yelled as I caught sight of his shaped, brown hair. He looked over at me before appearing next to me in seconds. His usual mildly crowded forehead was overflowing with evidence of worry and stress. "What is it?"**

** He didn't answer me, he only led me to the dark forest, which again made my mind find a scenario when I felt a scared pang stab through my shoulder. We went fast, I saw that Stefan was using a small amount of vampire speed and strength for this as he hauled me along. "Caroline. She's the priority here," he said. "Elena just called, werewolves can kill a vampire easily. According to legend.. they can easily kill vampires, they prefer them to humans.. but.."**

** I gasped. "But-but vampires are so much stronger..." **

** He smiled lightly, he was to humble. Damon's reaction would have been a lot different. A haughty smile then a swell of his ego would be Damon, I prefer the arrogance to Stefan's seriousness in tough situations."Yes, but the moon is enhancing it, they might as well be humans during the day and safe nights. But when the full moon is up, it's bad."**

** I shuddered as I saw to innocent, young, horny teenagers kiss. I thought it was a innocent kiss, caused by confused drunken kids. But.. **

** I saw Caroline over Matt's form, and I felt what I had the other night, the primitive, selfish instincts that flooded my thoughts. I only just saw Matt moments before, laughing and bothering me with childhood pet peeves. Then the next he is a dinner for a new vampire, a simple blood bag to my other good friend. I gasped. **

** Before Caroline or I could comprehend she was on the ground with Stefan in front of her, we heard what he had; moments after he had. They were no feline, domestic and trusted noises, those growls belonged to junk-yard beasts**

** Their sound that ripped from their furry throats sent my body reeling, not in fear. But...safety. The werewolf brought me the feeling of safety. But my instincts mixed in with the other, they both battled dominance of what I should do. Stay? Run?**

** I looked over at Matt, Stefan, and Caroline's scared faces and chose the latter. I tenderly grabbed Stefan and Caroline's arm, "Leave Matt, let's lead the wolf away!" I shouted. **

** Stefan broke from my grasp with a worried look and grabbed my arm, pushing me forward with surprising speed. I didn't know how it was possible, but we dodged the trees and small shrubs easily as we passed 60 mph. The faster we went, the more my hair whipped into my odd eyes. That changed, we froze as we all heard the growl of the angered werewolf before it pounced, giving me a small warning before it tackled the confused blonde vampire. She gave frantic yells, she yelled for me as she also yelled for Stefan's assistance.**

** She still hadn't known, really, what we were running from.**

** It snapped it's mighty jaws, Caroline's face twisted away from the snarling canines, dodging the drool as it dripped onto her neck and chin. As she did that move she also noticed how her neck, what the wolf was trying to get, was open. Her fight smart she inherited from becoming a vampire kicked in, noting it's weaknesses. But before she could fight for her new life Stefan, ever so fast, grabbed the wolf by its scruff and threw it. **

** Something ripped inside me as it gave a painful _yapp, _the wolf got up from it's position on the forest floor-ready to come at my friends.**

** I stepped in front of Stefan and Caroline, I looked into the eyes of Uncle Mason with a strange sense of confidence. "Stop!" I threw up my hands as it stepped forward. The hand, that somehow I was trying to protect the vampires with, shook. Though I wasn't scared of it, I was scared if it were to listen to his human inside of him, for I didn't know what was going on in his head.**

** Mason, the wolf, gave me a meaningful look. His amber eyes probbing and prodding my own. Checking for fear, I suppose, but he only saw the protectiveness in my emerald orbs. As he left the serious vampire, the blonde vampire, and the,I,scared human all shared the same look.**

** The thought in my head mirrored their expressions. _What the hell just happened?_**

_** -8-**_

**"Caroline!" I whined again, she was moping for the pain she knew Matt felt. Though I felt bad for the _forbidden couple_ their relationship was doomed, anyone that knew of the vampires could see that. She was a newborn, starving for human, hot, and fresh blood; Matt was human with hot and fresh blood. "Just talk to him.."**

** We were in the restaurant with the lights shining in our faces, a half hour ago she finished compelling her boyfriend. Now, here we stood watching Amy Bradley talk to him, and show a girlfriend kind of concern. "He's not safe with me.." she said miserably.**

** "If you don't want him, I'll hit it." I joked. I saw the plan that was flowing in Caroline's blue eyes as she watched Amy 'flirt'. Her face became sad, but calm. "Caroline, don't. Don't, just try.." But I was speaking to her back, her dirtied jacket littered with pine needles after her run in with her ancient enemy. Feeling like I was intruding I tried not to listen, I watched as Caroline's mouth moved rapidly, and Matt's mouth move angrily.**

** My heavily pierced ears with a mind of it's own listened as she spoke the last, heartbreaking sentence. "What, are you breaking up with me?" She shouted at his retreating back, his red jacket, like Caroline's, was dirty but stained with blood. When I saw Caroline wince I knew she saw it too. A heavy reminder for what she's done.**

** "Yes, yeah I am." He replied simply. I grabbed Caroline's arm and whispered if she could take me shopping. I knew that that bribe wouldn't work as it would have before, but I saw she was grateful for her friend to supply a hard distraction. For I loved different kind of clothes. She smiled slightly and grabbed my arms as I had hers; we stayed out late, laughing and smiling, but I could see her saddened face behind the clothes rackets.**

** -8-**

** _Caroline's P.O.V_**

** I wasn't sure if anything woke me up, but I still lifted my head. It wasn't out of curiosity when I went to grab my I-phone, it was hope that my boyfriend had texted. An apology stating that he, after all, didn't want to break up with me, he knew I was a vampire but still cared, and that he was on the porch waiting for me..**

** But then I went to check on Kayla as I smelled her enticing scent, I was with humans today but their smell was nothing compared to the rich, fruity, and tempting scent that flowed off of my friend's sleeping and snoring form. I didn't know how Damon could stand it, the impulsive, blood addict, or Stefan the vampire holding his humanity, but almost loosing it every time he smelled or sees blood.**

** I twisted to see Kayla, but stopped when a womanly figure was in front of the morning light. She bore a skirt, a vest, and had curly hair. I was confused when I saw that it was Elena, "Elena? What are you doing here?"**

** She smirked and I remembered the day, the day I was in the hospital when I was in the accident. She, this woman, had buried my curious nose into a pillow; suffocating me. "No," Kathrine smirked. "It's Katherine, and we are going to have so much fun." She stated with false, and nasty cheerfulness.**

** I looked at my friend with a sinking pain in my stomach, Kathrine is low enough to kill an expecting victim. Just as a lion would kill a rodent at night, where it's eyes weren't the best. Or when a fat bully hit a blind, scrawny kid. I felt as if I was the rodent, or the blind child; I had two people that were dangling above my head by strings. If I do one bad thing wrong, on with the scissors and off with the strings.**

** -8-**

** _Kayla P.O.V_**

** Caroline only woke me up minutes before, apparently she carried me to her car as I slept, and woke me up to walk the rest of the way. When I asked what was wrong she only smiled, and said that nothing, nothing was wrong.**

** Again, queue with the intruding feeling. I felt like a cartoon in the real world, as funny as that sounds. Elena and Damon were standing at the door. Damon was begging Elena with his bright, but dark eyes as she continued to talk. Not aware of my invading and unwanted presence. **

** "When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" She asked, as she was saying this Damon's mask of smirks faded.**

** I could tell he was about to say a lie before he actually answered. "No." He spoke truthfully. "No, I didn't. Kathrine really pissed me off and I-I just snapped. And.." He looked at Elena's angry face with an almost fearful look. "I got lucky with the ring, I didn't know what I would have done if it wasn't there."**

** Of course I knew what they were talking about, but it still somewhat angered me that Damon killed Jeremy. But Jeremy survived and is well with Damon, so I don't see why Elena is angry, for she wasn't the one who died. She is spending all her time hating on people who knew their flaws, than to be spending time with the one who was injured.**

** Elena nodded angrily, "The answer to your question..."**

** "Don't Elena..." **

** "Is yes, you have lost me forever."**

** "But you already knew that didn't you?" Damon asked curiously, she turned partially toward the door but answered anyway.**

** "You had information I needed about Katherine." She spat heartlessly into Damon's distraught face. Damon frowned.**

** "You," he looked her up and down, disgust graced his face. "and Kathrine have a lot more in common than your looks." Elena looked hurt for a second before she retreated to the safety of her house.**

** Damon jogged down the steps but he froze as his gaze traveled to me. He looked so heartbroken, I felt horrible. My emerald gaze turned to a blue one as my eyes changed into sadness. I opened my arms to comfort the 160 year old vampire. He stepped into them without hesitation, it was a rare form of vulnerability but I wouldn't judge him in the morning. I will only comfort him, no matter what he threw in my face.**

** I protected my friends from monsters whether they were was inside or out.**


	6. Memory Lane

_**Stefan P.O.V**_

** I just woken from a dream, a random one at that. It was the founders day at the Lockwood mansion in 1864, the memory was hidden inside a folder of hatred, one that I kept burrowed in my brain. Even so, I managed to snag it from the place and relive it. But I knew, I knew this was Kathrine's doing. The dream was of Damon and Elena being there as I was with Kathrine, the one who looked like my beloved girlfriend. I was following her, as I opened a door it was to modern times. Damon and Elena were in _love_.. it was different.**

** As I woke from my nightmare I tousled Elena as she slept. She hoarsely grumbled, "Are you okay?"**

** "Yes, shh.. Just a nightmare." I murmured as I stroke her curls, being with Elena comforts me, her beautiful smell of Jasmine and a hint of vervain, and feeling her silky straight hair...**

** But didn't feel her rapid heartbeat, I didn't smell vervain, and I didn't see a sweet smile.**

** But instead I felt her leather clothes, I smelled cheap perfume, and I saw a selfish smirk in the place of my innocent beauty. I used as much vampire speed as I could, it wasn't fast enough due to the fact that I don't drink human blood. I jumped up from beneath Kathrine, and to the side of the room. She lay in my bed still, laying seductively on my covers.**

** "Kathrine." I stated with a sinking feeling in my stomach, Elena was gone, Damon was gone, Caroline.. everyone, I was afraid of what Kathrine could do or hold above my head.**

** "It was easy getting inside you head." She teased. I was sick of her, of her smug smirk every time she saw me, I hadn't noticed as I was human but she is so careless. She is as careless as I am caring.**

** With a growl I lunged forward.**

** _Damon P.O.V_**

** Kayla was on my back as I used vampire speed to get inside the Mystic Grille, sure I was nervous to see Elena again, but I knew with Kayla on my back she would make as many sarcastic remarks she could to make me laugh. I knew that. When Elena ripped my heart out yesterday I saw Kayla, maybe for the first time. But I saw her as someone caring who hides behind a wall like me. I knew she was really sweet and innocent, she was a beauty and unique. But as she opened her arms to me I felt bare, completely vulnerable in front of a women;it was shocking she didn't say all what we did yesterday.**

** I cried in her arms for Kathrine, for Elena, for the loss of my brother, the hatred my dad spat at me. Before I story told her I yelled at her, saying she didn't understand me... she only spoke 'then explain'... there, in front of me was a girl who cares. She cares unconditionally for her friends, and she showed that.**

** As we arrived at the grille I sat in front of Elena, with Kayla on my lap, though Elena hasn't noticed our arrival. I coughed a little, Elena looked up from her seat and jumped. Kayla pretended to look around in interest. "So this is where you stay when your not stabbing people in the back." She remarked drily. I laughed lightly.**

** Elena rolled her eyes. "I didn't stab you in the back, Damon. I tricked you into telling the truth. That's using your own tactics against you." She said as she started packing up her stuff, she clicked her pen in and grabbed her book and notes.**

** "Where are you going?" I asked.**

** "I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you." Elena replied. That was like a punch in the gut, just another shame in the face for what she's done yesterday. Kayla pinched my arm softly.**

** "He didn't ask you that, he asked where you were going. There's a difference!" Kayla snarled.**

** Elena just looked at her, and blinked simply. "I don't think I was talking to you." She smirked. Then she passed me. But before she could leave hearing distance I made a split second decision.**

** "Okay, see you at Jenna's barbeque, then." I said as I grabbed a fry from Elena's plate. I heard Elena stop dead.**

** "How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?" She demanded. **

** "It was _my idea_." I arrogantly stated. Still not making eye contact I continued. "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood. So I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy." I reasoned. I looked back at her with another fry in my mouth, she just grimaced and left. I stared at her back for a few seconds before looking back at Kayla.**

** "You better not hurt Mason." She heatedly said. Then she giggled lightly. "Jenna is still made at you." I spied the blonde girl making her way towards me.**

** "That is why..." The waitress handed me the pie. "I have this as an 'I'm sorry'." Then they walked out the door, to see whether or not Mason Lockwood had supernatural secrets.**

** _Kayla P.O.V_**

** "Hey." I heard Damon say, I was behind him still on his back. Everything looked cooler when you were up this high. I was planning on staying here forever watching people look up at me instead of down, but then I caught sight of Mason. With a squeal I jumped from Damon's high back and jumped onto Mason's. **

** He almost fell but he caught himself. "Hey Tokay." He rhymed. I bristled at the nickname but otherwise didn't say anything.**

** "Hey May." I also rhymed. Damon walked around to me, and pulled me off to my dismay. He gave me a look as I whined. I looked at Mason and saw that he was looking at Damon murderously, I caught his eye and smiled reassuringly.**

** "We were just doing shots, let me get you one, Buddy." Alaric said politely. Damon showed my glaring Aunt the peach cobbler and smiled. Hoping that would solve the problems Elena made.**

** "No, here." She said, Jenna walked up to Damon, downed the glass then roughly put it on the box to dessert. Alaric gave Damon a helpless look and followed Jenna out of the dining room. Damon walked up to Mason.**

** "She doesn't like me very much." He whispered. I, to, left the dining room and out on the porch. I saw that Elena was out there with Caroline, Elena had a phone to her ear.**

** "Hey. I'm just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbeque?" She said to the voice mail. She must have just noticed me when she was about to speak, she closed the phone and looked at Caroline, who just arrived.**

** "Was that Stefan?" She probed. Caroline had a bowl of chips and began to eat them, I furrowed my brows at her as I took a seat in the middle of them.**

** "Yeah, he hasn't called me back yet, I'm trying to decide if I should worry or not." She smiled sheepishly.**

** "I'm sure he's fine." Caroline dismissed. Elena and I looked at her eating in interest. "God," She sighed. "I can't stop eating. Stefan says its a good way to sublimate the cravings. You know, it's horrible. Fighting the urge for blood, every minute everyday." She said in a frustrated way.**

** "I know Stefan really hates that part of himself."**

** "Well yeah," She said it in a obvious way. "And he hated that your a constant temptation."**

** Elena had a look of hurt before she cocked her head to the side. "He said that?"**

** I just sat there awkwardly, I know that I was a temptation for Damon, he said that I smelled good but.. it's awkward hearing this personal problem of Stefan's. Maybe I could help him, he's basically a brother to me.**

** "Hmm. The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there." She said in her best gossip voice. Something inside me said that it wasn't true, Stefan told me that he was used to Elena's smell, that she wasn't a temptation to him because if she was, he'd leave. He loves her to much to want to kill her.**

** I didn't understand why, Elena was a brat.**

** "That's why I had to break up with Matt." She said. That part made sense, she made him break up with her. But she didn't tell me that. Alaric walked out on the porch, he said that food was ready.**

** "Great," Caroline said to Elena and I. "I'm starving."**

** When Caroline left Elena looked down sadly, I touched her knee a little. It hurt me to be nice, but it also hurt me to have a family member sad.**

** "Hey," I said to Elena. "That's not true, it might be. But Stefan said that you weren't. It's okay." before she could reply I left to get some food.**

** -8-**

** Damon was currently in the center of the living room, he was drawing wolf with a tutu and it was dancing. We were playing pictionary with the all the guests.**

** "Dress! Ballerina! Ballet!" Jenna shouted jumping out of her seat slightly.**

** "Puppy! Puppy!" I shouted. "Puppy.. with a tutu?" Damon turned around to momentarily roll his eyes at me.**

** "Hound dog." Jenna guessed, Damon turned around and pointed at her, egging her on. "You ain't nothing but a hound dog!" She laughed. Damon shook his head and continued drawing.**

** "_Dances with the wolves._" Came a calm reply, everyone looked at Mason in shock. He was sitting in the arm chair, with me by his feet.**

** "Mason wins..again." Alaric said with a cute pout.**

** "How is that a wolf?" Jenna argued.**

** "Careful Jenna," I said playfully. "No one likes a sore _loser_!" I bragged and gave Mason a high five. I didn't see Damon give a glare as Mason hugged me, and I didn't see Mason give a smug look as he tightened his hold on me and buried his face into my neck and inhaled.**

** -8-**

** "Mason is getting tipsy," I sang to Damon as Elena and I were getting the cobbler. Damon walked around the island and twirled me out of the way, I giggled as he set me down on the counter. He walked over to Elena.**

** "Can you please stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena whined as she opened the peach cobbler box.**

** "I want her to like me." Damon simply said.**

** "How's operation Lockwood?" I asked curiously as I stole Damon's beer. **

** "He's my new BFF." He whispered into my ear, I laughed. Yeah, right..**

** Aunt Jenna came bustling in, as she saw Elena and I she exclaimed, "There you are!" She smiled at me. "Isn't this fun?"**

** "Yes," Damon answered for me, he leaned over to looked at Jenna. "Thank you for inviting me." When Damon said that as sweetly as he could I saw Elena shake her head and leave the Kitchen.**

** "Did I have a choice?" Jenna said, I smiled and rubbed her back as I took another drink of the beer.**

** "I know what you must think of me." Damon tried saying.**

** "No you don't, you've never dated you, I have dated many you's." She said in a bored tone.**

** "Yeah, my aunt was a PLAYER!" I smirked playfully. Aunt Jenna giggled and pinched me. "Um.. OW!"**

** "Well, I'm a work in progress." He said as I handed a silver knife to Aunt Jenna.**

** Damon looked over and saw the silver collection my Grandma gave to us. "Ooh!" he excitedly said. Damon walked over to me and looked inside of the box. "These are fancy."**

** "Thanks, my mothers silver set." when Jenna said that I stopped playing with the silver fork, I looked at Damon in a pleading glare. He smiled at me and slowly grabbed a knife from the bottom of the set.**

** -8-**

** _Damon P.O.V_**

** "Mason." I said with false kindness as I walked toward the dining room table with the peach cobbler and a silver knife. "Why don't you start us off." I set down the plate that had silver weapon against werewolves.**

** Mason smiled, but when he saw that it was silver it only faltered a little. "Okay. Thanks, man." He moved the plate until the silver was facing me, I watched happily as he didn't touch the silver, but grabbed a piece with his hands. Mason looked up to see the whole table looking at him in shock.**

** "What can I say, I am an animal." He said, but I noticed his gaze was rested on Kayla and he winked flirtatiously. She blushed and looked down. For whatever reasons, maybe it was because I knew her for more than a week, but that made me angry. A supernatural can't take a specific liking with her being in danger. Just like Elena.**

** "So, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked with his head to the side.**

** Mason looked at him and laughed before looking at Jenna gently. "No, she was always lost in Logan Fell-land." He replied, and I heard Caroline grimace. She must be thinking when he kidnapped her and almost drained her.**

** "Oh, my first mistake." Jenna joked as she handed out mugs. "Mason was a catch, he had girls lining up."**

** "Really?" I said with fake surprise. "I always pegged you for a lone wolf." **

** "I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason shot back, we both looked to the side to see Kayla choking on her peach cobbler. When she saw that everyone was looking at her she smiled and said.**

** "Sorry, just- Continue." She blushed.**

** "How about a toast." Mason said, raising his beer. We all raised beer and I saw that Kayla grabbed her beer from under the table and too, raised her glass. "To new friends." He said, eying Kayla and I.**

** "Cheers!" Echoed everyone.**

** -8-**

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** Elena, Caroline and I were picking up the mess in the living room after dinner, I could see that Elena was about to talk to I set my markers down and waited.**

** "Would I be the worse friend if I were to abandon you and go to Stefan's?" she mainly asked Caroline, but I saw her looking at me as well.**

** Caroline snapped to attention. "You want to leave?" She asked incredulously.**

** "I do to," I said to Caroline's dismay. I pointed to Elena and I. "We are worried about Stefan."**

** Elena nodded. "It's just he hasn't gotten back to me," She stressed as she went across the room. "And I am starting to get this bad feeling."**

** Caroline flipped her hair as she worriedly looked at Elena's back. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Elena and Kayla."**

** "Damon's got it under control here." I said.**

** "Take it from me, nothing is worse than to be a clingy girlfriend."**

** "She's not being clingy, her and I are just concerned." I exclaimed.**

** Caroline looked at me in hurt. "Why are you taking her side in this?" She whined loudly. **

** I rolled my eyes. "I'm not taking sides, Stefan is like a brother, if Elena feels like something is wrong, maybe there is something wrong." I defended myself.**

** "Fine," She pouted. "How about I drive?" Elena and I looked at each other and nodded.**

** "Okay." I called to Damon, telling him that I was leaving. And then us three girls went to Caroline's car. I sat in the back while Elena sat in the front, Caroline got in the car a few seconds after I did.**

** We were in the car for a few minutes until Caroline broke the heavy silence. She looked at me in the review mirror. "So Kayla, you and Damon, Huh?"**

** I smiled, sure Damon was handsome and somewhat sweet I never thought of him like that. "No, we are just friends."**

** I saw Elena share a look with Caroline. "We see you guys, you are always touching each other!" Caroline laughed. That was true...**

** "Yeah, I know. But it is.. friend cuddling. Damon, is- he needs someone to be by him a lot. He is always alone. So I'm that someone." I said simply.**

** "Mm. How did you know about vampires?"**

** I groaned. "I don't know, If you want to interrogate someone ask Tyler, he knows. I don't feel like explaining myself right now."**

** Elena was about to reply when the car slowed down, it gave a burp and Caroline straightened then as she realized what was happening she looked worried. "Oh, shoot."**

** -8-**

** It used to be a beautiful day, the sun was shining when the car broke down, it was warm and the sky was a beautiful blue. But now, as we have been waiting for the tow truck the sky was dark, the moon was casting the street in a eerie white, and the crickets were singing.**

** It's been hours.**

** "Are you sure the tow's coming, we've been here forever." Elena complained. She pacing in front of Caroline and I.**

** "I know. It's weird." Caroline replied. She looked at me and said, "You they said they'd be here by now." I nodded in agreement.**

** "Yeah." I whispered angrily. I was sitting near the back tire, I didn't care that I got my white skinny jeans dirty. I was looking around in boredom when I noticed something. The left tire in the back was popped, yes, but the air _tube_ was, not the tire. I looked at Caroline in suspicion as she looked worried.**

** I don't know if it was for her cars sake.**

** "Just call Jenna." I said wearily, it was the first time ever I was afraid of my blonde friend, what was she up to? Did she only pop it so Stefan doesn't think Elena is clingy? No.**

** Elena nodded and took out her phone, but Caroline lunged over to Elena and grabbed it. "No, just let me call them again. And I'll use my aggro voice." She smiled tightly.**

** "We can just walk from here," Elena said in an annoyed tone, I nodded and got up just as Elena was about to pass Caroline. As Elena and I passed her she got in front of us and looked at her car.**

** "We can't just leave my car!" Caroline exclaimed.**

** "We'll come back for it." Elena said calmly.**

** "Just give me a minute!" Caroline snapped, and looked at her phone.**

** "Caroline what part of 'I'm worried about Stefan.' Didn't sink in?"**

** "What's the rush?" Caroline yelled. "Why are you hurrying to a relationship that will never work?"**

** My eyes widened at her cruelty, I would never even say that. I just drifted over to the hood of the car, behind Caroline. For she was still scaring me.**

** "Okay, Look, I know your upset about Matt, but will you stop projecting it into me and Stefan, please?" Elena pleaded.**

** "I'm not projecting anything!" She screeched. "Your human. He's vampire. You're going to be 70 and in diapers, and he's still going to be 17 and smoking hot. And you will never have his children, Elena. And you are to maternal to not have children." She was talking precisely now, as if trying to get every last word to sink into Elena.**

** "Where is this coming from?" Elena whispered.**

** "I'm just trying to be your friend."**

** "Okay. Well, do me a favor and stop trying." The tow truck was coming from the opposite end of the street and I let out a breath of relief. "There's the tow truck, Kayla do you want to walk?" I nodded at her. I walked around Caroline to get by Elena, as we passed she grabbed my arm tightly, and I heard myself intake a breath.**

** "Kayla. No, don't-" Caroline pleaded fearfully.**

** I looked down and then to my left and saw that Elena was trying to get me out of Caroline's hold. "Ah. Caroline, you're hurting me." I whispered in a strained voice. **

** She shook my arm until I made eye contact. Her eyes were wide with fear and her brows were lifted high. "Don't leave me alone." She begged.**

** "What's wrong with you?" Elena asked softly, I could see she was about to reply until the tow truck stopped to our side.**

** "Hey, there. Someone call about a flat tire?" The man asked. I looked at Caroline's stubborn face and saw she wasn't going to say anything. I ripped my arm from Caroline's grasp and looked at her meanly.**

** "She did." I snarled. And with that I quickly grabbed Elena and turned around, walking toward the dark end of the street. A few minutes of walking I began to relax and as we passed a street lamp there was a huge bruise on my arm.**

** "Oh my God." Elena gasped. She stopped and inspected it. It was on my forearm and it was shaped as Caroline's hand. **

** "The tire didn't pop." I said urgently to Elena. She nodded her head and looked at my arm wide eyed. "She did."**

** -8-**

** I almost cried in relief when we entered the Salvatore boarding house. I was never the one to walk around a lot but we walk for a few miles, the boarding house is in the middle of no where. Even my house wasn't that far from civilization.**

** The living room wasn't occupied by Stefan, I shared a look with Elena and we walked into the foyer. "Hello?" Elena shouted. We weren't aware of what we were walking into, we weren't aware of who was downstairs. But as she shouted that the people down there were _aware of us_.**

** "Stefan?" I shouted. I took the step down that entered the living room. The chair was empty, the cup of bourbon was empty. But I saw that Stefan's phone was on the stool. I walked over to it and rolled my eyes as his screen read 17 missed calls, and 9 text messages.**

** I looked at Elena, but as I did so I saw her mirror image. I walked over to stand by Elena as the two girls looked at each other in interest.**

** "You must be Elena." Kathrine said. I hated her, Damon told me everything about what she is, and what she is capable of; but that didn't stop me from protecting Elena. I moved to cover her with my body, I knew that she could kill me in a second, but I always protect. **

** Always.**

** "You must be Katelyn." I said in the same voice as she, playful and smug. She looked at me and I saw a flash of annoyance.**

** "How is this possible." Elena whispered as Kathrine stalked toward us. "How do we look exactly alike?" I stayed where I was even though my heart was pounding, Kathrine looked scary even though she looked exactly like my sweet, and harmless cousin.**

** "It's Kathrine." She said to me as she trailed a finger across Elena's collar bone. She was only doing that, obviously, to scare Elena more than she was. I could feel her trembling behind me.**

** "You're asking the wrong questions." Kathrine taunted as she moved behind us. I heard Stefan before I saw him.**

** "Elena!" He shouted urgently. We both looked at him frozen, she was whimpered and looked behind us. I let out a breath of relief when I saw that Kathrine was gone. Stefan stepped down the steps, "Are you okay?" He whispered to us.**

** I nodded mutely, still shaken and went to the couch. I curled up but watch Elena and Stefan.**

** Elena shook her head and whispered, "Not really."**

** I looked at his knee and saw that it was covered in blood, I shot up from the couch and hugged Stefan, it took a few moments until he responded. "Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled back. Stefan must have seen what I just saw and he only shook his head.**

** "Not really." Elena breathed heavily and hugged him just as I just done.**

** -8-**

_**Caroline P.O.V**_

** I grimaced in the mirror, for I see a scared vampire girl. She couldn't stick up for her friend, she only drove her farther into the ground. I hated the feeling of guilt, it kept nagging at me. I bent down to turn on the sink. I cupped the water and watched it as it fell, feeling more relaxed I looked up.**

** But my relaxed feeling was driven away as I saw who it was that was glaring at me through the mirror, if I would have been human my heart would be pounding crazily, and if I was as ignorant as I had been a little more than a week ago I would have thought that it was my best friend. But it was her evil, manipulative twin.**

** "Kathrine," I said evenly and turned around, keeping my hands on the sink.**

** "Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" She said calmly, warning bells were screaming in my ear as her voice broke through. I've only seen her 3 times but I knew that she wasn't as calm as she sounded.**

** "I tried, okay?" I stammered fearfully. "But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend, could I?"**

** She glared at me. "Occupy her, that's all I asked."**

** "I told her that her relationship was doomed. And all that mortality stuff." I began to stammer more and more as she stalked towards me. "I think I- I got to her." I flinched knowing it was true.**

** "I hope so." She nodded her head. "Because let's not forget I already killed you once, and I could do it again. Easily." My eyes watered with fear and relief as she left the bathroom.**

** -8-**

** I was sitting at the table in Mystic Grille as I caught scent of jasmine and vervain, and Stefan's unique smell of forest. I knew they were there, just as I knew Elena was mad at me.**

** I looked to my right to see that Elena and Stefan were about to pass me, but as they did they slowed to a stop. I took a deep breath and caught there attention by muttering a miserable 'hey'.**

** Elena and I looked at each other, I saw that Stefan left but not before giving Elena a squeeze on the shoulder.**

** "Elena, Oh my God I am so sorry about earlier today, I don't- I don't know what came over me." I smiled, hoping to lighten her mood.**

** "It's okay Caroline," She said sadly. "Everything you were saying was right." I looked down in shame. "It was just hard for me to hear, you know?"**

** "So you're not mad at me?" I asked hopefully.**

** It took awhile for Elena to reply, but every second I had a feeling she was. Her eyes betrayed what she said, "You were just being a good friend.. in your own way." In her eyes, I could see hurt, but I knew she meant it.**

** I scoffed. "In my own head-case, horrible way." I said seriously. Elena smiled and was about to turn away before I stopped her. "Elena. I really am sorry." She nodded and exhaled through her nose shortly.**

** I was listening to their conversation, I was going to report to Kathrine even though I didn't want to. She would just keep coming back like the annoying puppy she was.**

** "I'm starving." Stefan said from across the room. I played with my mug so it didn't seem like I was listening in.**

** "Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." She said without hesitation.**

** "Listen, I know your upset. Alright but.. we have to take her seriously. Today was all about the lengths she will go to."**

** "If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her, Stefan." Elena reassured Stefan.**

** "You caught her off guard." Stefan gave a laugh, but there was no humor. "It doesn't mean that your safe."**

** "I'm not afraid of her." Elena lied in a strong voice.**

** "Well you should be." he said.**

** "If Kathrine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now."**

** "And if today taught me anything, it would be that she is used to getting her way.**

** "Your not actually saying that we should do as she says?" Elena recoiled in disbelief.**

** "Listen, she's sadistic. Okay. She threatened you. She threatened everyone." Stefan sounded so tired and sad.**

** "Yeah, no. I get it. She's dangerous. But every day we are together it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over us?" She whispered the last parts.**

** "'Cause that's the reality of the situation." he said.**

** "Well reality sucks." Elena said. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us."**

** I heard Stefan sigh. "She already has,Elena." minutes later I heard Elena leave.**

** I should be happy that I wouldn't see much of Kathrine anymore, but I couldn't get myself to feel accomplished.**

** -8-**

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** I was on the couch still, where Stefan and Elena left me. I thought it was going to be easy to sleep like how I usually did. But I couldn't help but worry about what Kathrine really wants.**

** Just as I was about to get up from the couch my phone rang. I picked it up and the screen read Tyler.**

** "Hello?" I asked.**

** I heard heavy breathing on the other line, "Kayla." It was a voice I almost didn't recognize. "Kayla, I need you right now."**


	7. Kill Or Be Killed

** I packed clothes for a few days, I packed some jewelry and grabbed a pair of shoes after my phone call with Tyler. He needs a friend, apparently he is having a hard time with Mason, and I'm hopeful that Ty will give me some information we need. But I will not use him, so I won't ask the questions if he feels comfortable with telling me he will.**

** I knocked on Tyler's door, while waiting I looked around and hugged myself, I was still afraid to see Kathrine again. So I looked into the dark yard and tried to expand my ears to hear above the crickets. But as I was about to knock again Tyler opened to door, I smiled at him and gave him a hug I could tell he needed. Though I was tired I felt the strength in his arms that he wasn't.**

** He pulled back and I was shocked to see him look angrily down at me. "What's wrong?" I questioned. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, all the while never making eye contact.**

** "I saw you." He simply said. I furrowed my brows as he sat on the edge of his bed, finally making eye contact, but for only a moment. "I saw you at the swimming hole, with that wolf." **

** My eyes widened. Did he know? Did he know that he is cursed, that he was damned? I walked over to him and gently brushed hair from his forehead, he subconsciously leaned into it. "I'm sorry you had to see that, how much do you know?" I wasn't even going to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about, he'd only get more angry.**

** "All of it, and I-I don't know what to think." Tyler said, and I could see the beginning of tears fill his dark brown eyes. I laid on the bed and dragged Ty with me, I put his head on my chest and continued to play with his hair.**

** I was a really touchy feely kind of person..**

** Tyler needs to know everything, just as I had demanded once. "Well, you are a werewolf, I suppose." I chuckled. "But, you might not get it, it runs through your family. I don't know how you get it, whether it skips a generation or something..."**

** Tyler froze. He lifted his head and looked at me. "How did you know?"**

** I smiled tenderly and pushed his head back down and continued to play with his hair. "Well, Mason's one. I found out because when he came into town Matt was attacked by a wolf under the full moon, and there were claw marks by his truck, it was just to weird, and then Jeremy told me about a journal, and it says stuff about that..."**

** I felt Tyler let loose a few tears, they soaked into my t-shirt. I comforted him as best as I could and played with his hair more, when we were younger that always made him happy; his dad used to do it as Tyler was a child. "I don't want it. I don't want the curse.." He continued to talk, and by every word he would let loose more and more tears. I continued to coo and soothe him.**

** And by the time Tyler went to sleep peacefully the sun was up and I had to leave. But I was forever thankful that people trusted me, that I was able to see the vulnerability people hide. Damon, Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy... I helped them their problems, and they trusted me.**

** I smiled and got dressed, I was wearing pink skinnies and a keep a breast shirt with a leather bomber. And also, my daily hefty amount of jewelry. I left his house and entered my jeep with a goofy smile on my face. I drove until I hit the driveway of the boarding house.**

** I walked to the door and opened without invitation, I would be here until my dad gets back from where ever he was. I saw that Damon was on the couch watching the fire. "You know, Damon. You should get a TV. It beats the fire." I teased.**

** "I tried getting a TV once," Damon said as he looked at me. "Didn't fit into this..." We both looked around the living room. "Style."**

** "Well! Get ready!" I said as I noticed he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. I grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him from the sofa. He let me bring him upstairs into his room. I set him on the bed and padded his head, for being such a good little dog.**

** I opened his closet and raised my eyebrows. Grabbing 2 pairs of shirts and pants I held them up. "Damon, Black" I lifted up a black button down t-shirt. "Or black?" I lifted up the other black button up T-shirt. "It's.. difficult." I said with a faux serious tone.**

** "Black, and those pants. Where are we going again?"**

** I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Volunteer Picnic. Blah." I wrinkled my nose. He signed me up and then forgot.. that's so Damon.**

_**Damon P.O.V**_

** After I changed, with the help of Kayla I might add, we left to the picnic. I could see that Kayla was pouting in the seat next to mine. Her purple and glossy lower lip made an entrance as I parked near the Historical Society Picnic. "Stop pouting. You get to be by my side the _whole_ day!" I said cheerfully. And as I expecting her face broke into a broad smile, for some reason she loved being my friend. And that made my insides melt like butter.**

** "Okay..." She sighed. We exited the car and entered the outside, as a human I was always venturing the woods and playing ball with Stefan, I hadn't realized how much I actually missed being outside near the woods to just...'chill'. We walked past children playing patty-cake, men mowing the vast lawn, women painting, and men and women sawing wood. There was a group surrounding Carol Lockwood.**

** But I wasn't interested in any of that, I was looking for Stefan. I spied him talking to Mason, I growled. "What? What's wrong?" Kayla asked.**

** I simply pointed to Stefan and grabbed her arm. We finally got there as Stefan shook hands with the enemy. Stefan was looking off into the distance where Mason was. I appeared behind him, but as he caught sight of me he didn't flinch.**

** "What are you doing?" I asked angrily, but my angry facade dissolved as Kayla climbed on my back. I didn't know why she did, just as I didn't know why it was _adorable._**

** Stefan frowned and looked at me and Kayla momentarily. "Negotiating peace on your behalf." he replied simply.**

** "But I don't want peace. I like me some juicy, ancient drama." Kayla joked with heavy sarcasm. **

** "What she said." I agreed.**

** "Oh! Consider it opposite day." He said.**

** I heard Kayla murmur quietly, "Burn..." **

** "Stefan." I whined, and jumping up and down like a child, Kayla giggled as she bounced. I walked around and grabbed Stefan's shoulder. "Please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake solved all our problems?" I smirked.**

** "No, actually, I think the first chance Mason Lockwood gets he will drive a stake through your heart. And then through mine." I felt Kayla tighten her hold around me neck.**

** "Nobody is hurting my Salvatore's." She said seriously. I chuckled.**

** -8-**

** We were currently walking up to Liz, I saw that she was talking to Mason a few minutes ago and after that she looked worried...and sad.**

** I saw that she was still at the picnic table. "Hey I saw you with Mason, what was that about?"**

** Liz looked down and continued packing cups. "Well, I was just asking him to help with the clean up in the woods." She said vaguely. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kayla giving Liz the death glare. I raised an eyebrow at her before looking at Liz fidget.**

** "That's what I'm here for. Put me to work." I chuckled. She just smiled and nodded. "Should I go help him?" She was making this awkward...**

** Liz snapped her head towards me. "Oh- no,no,no. You know what? He's-I'm sure he's fine." She stuttered. I raised my eyebrow again, what was wrong with her? I hope Mason didn't say anything to get her nervous.**

** "Are you okay, Liz?" I asked softly, and worriedly earning I subtly punch from Kayla. Liz looked at me helplessly and nodded her head. "You seem really upset."**

** She looked at me with hope in her eyes. That only confused me..**

** "It's Caroline. We had a moment." she shook her head.**

** "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.**

** "No, Damon, Thank you." she said it like she was going to cry. "It's just horrible parenting skills paying off in spades." She muttered before shooting out of sight.**

** "What's up her butt?" Kayla asked. I chuckled and walked down to where Caroline should be painting, but instead she was watching Elena and Stefan converse.**

** "What's her problem?" I asked distastefully.**

** Caroline only spared a second glance. "Don't worry about it." She deadpanned. Kayla jumped from my back, and I heard her pick up a paint brush.**

** "Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" I asked, as she ,too, picked up a paintbrush and started painting the standing, brown, beams.**

** "Don't. Worry. About it." She smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was watching the two fighting like a hawk. I was going to hear them fight as well, it was amusing to hear both of them either fight over me or Kathrine. But as I turned around I saw that Kayla had her forehead on the wet beam and her eyes were closed.**

** It was then that I noticed the bags under her eyes. I walked over to her and shook her lightly. "Wake up, Cookie." I teased.**

** Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me before painting again. "I wasn't sleeping."**

** "Right." I drawled and chuckled. "That's why you have that.." I pointed to her forehead. She blushed and wiped it off. "Here lets get some water." I said and walked over to the table where they are selling lemonade, there were bottles of water there as well.**

** I watched Stefan walk over here as Kayla wiped her forehead off with a wet napkin.**

** "So what's up with this faux drama in your relationship?"**

** Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"**

** "Oh, come one Stefan. You and Elena don't fight. Especially not over me." I smirked.**

** Stefan wasn't making eye contact as he replied. "Drop it, Damon."**

** I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "with pleasure." I turned around to grab another napkin. There was a young girl with brown hair there giving away lemonade.**

** "Would you like some lemonade?" She asked sweetly with a broad smile.**

** "Thank you sweetie, I'll take two." I said, she complied and handed me two cups of lemonade. I gave one to Kayla and held one to my awaiting lips, as well as she. I was about to take a drink when I caught the musky scent of vervain, I threw the cup of poison on the ground as if it had just burned me. The cup clattered to the ground as I heard an explosion of coughs.**

** I realized with some dread that Kayla was chocking on vervain, but no! Humans don't sense vervain..**

** I would have had a suspicious thought eat at my head. But there was only two things going on inside of my mind. One- Kayla is in pain. I nodded and rushed to her side, I made a quick decision as a fat man walked past me. I snatched the water bottle from his large hands and roughly poured it down Kay's throat. Ignoring the mans protest I bent Kayla down and rubbed her back gently.**

** Two- Mason. It has to be Mason, it was him who poisoned Kayla and attempted it on Stefan and I. He was the one who 'swore' on revenge, I thought bitterly but with some arrogance that I had guessed a handshake wouldn't make the dog obey. I snarled quietly as I saw Mason hauling two waste baskets into the woods.**

** I hit Stefan on the shoulder and pointed to Mason. "Garbage duty." I said simply but glee was lacing its way into my anger. Seeing that Kayla was slightly green but able to walk, I walked over to her and murmured in a bemused voice, "Lets take out the trash."**

** She looked confused but otherwise followed as we jogged into the woods, looking for her 'uncle'. Stefan and I glared off at the slight figure of Mason into the distance. "How'd you think he got the vervain into the lemonade?" Stefan asked curiously.**

** I knew that Mason did it, for he was there just before I. He gave a smug smirk just before he walked off, I saw that he was talking to Liz. But I didn't think much of it.**

** "Well, those gr-Hey Mason!" I cut myself off and exclaimed to the elder Lockwood as I saw him near a pile of leaves. The bouldering stock of twigs and green vegetation near two trash cans. Mason threw us a look, I am not sure whether it was of fear... or _satisfaction, _some estranged, twisted form of happiness.**

** "Hey Mason." I said, sounding surprisingly calm, though he gave Kayla some form of pain. I didn't understand why I felt so vengeful, for he only made one cough slip through Kayla's lips.. I shook myself mentally and glowered at the werewolf.**

** Kayla still stood before me, having seen Mason she automaticly went to him, but I still held her. Anchoring her fragile form to my right side. Stefan made the first move to hurt him, baffling me into stillness for half a second. But as I, too, followed step with Stefan and tried to fill the 10 foot gap between us, Mason suddenly moved.**

** He took a step back, so in doing so he stepped away from the line of fire. There, to the right side of Mason was three police officers. One was Liz, one dark skinned and one white skinned fool holding a black gun. As a shot fired I felt a dull pain, though the bullets were wood, they were miniscule things.**

** As 5 shots rang out and 5 bullets tore through my skin, carelessly pushing themselves past skin, muscle, and burrowing itself into my stomach. But as I fell, by the bullets force and shock, I heard my brother's gasp, he was weaker than I, and I heard a horrible sound that would forever be in my head. Kayla screamed, no doubt as bullets tore through her stomach as well as my brother and I.**

** As we all fell like rocks, I felt a sudden needle going through my skin, burning and stealing the blood I took recently. Leaving me weak and more vulnerable. My last thought before I was handed to oblivion was... _Liz-don't-wait-what..._ incoherent ramblings.**

** -8-**

** It was weird, for the first thing I noticed was not the pain, was not the muffled voice of some ignorant fool, or the guns shooting. It was the _smell_. The sweet aroma that ran into my weakened nose, it smelled of lavender of sweet brown sugar and caramel. The scent brought a new kind of pain that burned my throat. I felt like I was the same insecure new born vampire in 1864, fumbling at woman's throats awkwardly. The pain that I couldn't take away all those nights ago..**

** _The nasty burn in throat was unmistakable in form, for it was true hunger, it was true predatory needs._**

** But then, minutes after I had awakened the muffled world around me cleared. Liz was asking me a question, her voice urgent and rough to my sensitive ears. "How many of you are there?" The sheriff asked, and by the way she cocked her gun in a threatening manner she didn't ask for the first time. I only groaned as I moved, she became annoyed and shot a bullet into my left shin. I yelled in pain and surprise.**

** I was grateful as the world began to cloud over again.**

** "How many?" Liz demanded. I rolled my head to the side as she shot both Stefan and Kayla, Kayla was coming to, but Stefan was dead to the world. She arched her back and shrieked as Liz shot her stomach.**

** "Liz..She's...human..." I mumbled coherently. A whimpering Kayla turned her head to the side and made eye contact with me. I wasn't sure if I was imagining this, but as another police officer fired at me her eyes glowed. It was like the fire the fireflies possessed.. a green and beautiful fire.**

** "Damon.." She managed through the pain.**

** Liz looked at me, "If you don't tell me how many of you there are I'm going to keep shooting." She took my silence angrily, moving her gun to aim and fire at Stefan.**

** "You-little.._fool._" Kayla growled painfully. I furrowed my brows and inspected Kayla, she had taken 6 bullets to the stomach and a few on her shoulders and legs. I felt painful and guilty tears began to form in my eyes, Stefan and Kayla were in pain for my silence.**

** But I didn't understand how she was alive. Shock, perhaps?**

** "How many? I'm going to drag it out slowly if you aren't going to tell me how many vampires there are in Mystic Falls." Liz paused for a second. "How do you walk in the sun?"**

** I didn't utter a word, and it was obvious why. They already treat vampires like animals the way they hunt us down, and if they do that to others...**

** "Listen, this is how it's going to work, you don't answer me you get shot. Understand?" She said breathlessly but with an urgency. She shot my leg again, careless as to the pain I felt.**

** "Liz...please." Just as I finished the word she shot my thigh, I clenched my teeth together, and gave a closed throat scream. I opened my eyes to see that her face was hard as she cocked her gun.**

** "How did you fool us?" She spewed question after question. Did she not see that I couldn't talk? "How do you walk in the sun?"**

** My head thrashed to the side once more, and groaned. She shot Stefan in the chest, and I realized with fear speeding its way into my chest, he hadn't woken.**

** "I will drag this out painfully." Liz warned simply and cruelly.**

** I breathlessly groaned once more. "But your my friend."**

** Liz's bottom lip trembled and she hid more behind the black gun. "Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I will kill you fast." She turned to the sheriff. "He's not going to tell us anything. Kill them all." She paused as if prepping herself. "Lets do this, stake them both in the heart and burn them."**

** "But she's-not a vampire!" I ground out, I didn't even know if I was lying or telling the truth, but all I knew was that Kayla was laying in a pool of her own blood...the sweet, tangy blood...**

** As the two police officers stepped closer to me, to do possible harm I saw the weirdest form of rescue. It was a small girl that looked so much like the obsession I withheld for over 100 years. She awkwardly held a two by four and whacked the police officer in the head. Any other day I would have thought that was comical, but I simply raised an eyebrow and sighed. For I knew what was coming as the black cop grunted and tightened his hold on the stake. **

** So it wasn't a surprise when the partner of the groaning cop moved quickly and roughly pushed Elena fully inside the little room we were in. I looked around finally thinking clearly, my brain finally past all the vervain the law shot into my system.**

** "Elena!" Liz exclaimed in disbelief over Elena's panting. "What are you doing?"**

** Elena looked at Stefan and I in horror, and I realized she didn't give Kayla a second glance. "You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you." She brilliantly stated with the stubbornness I came to love. But now as her voice flowed into my head I wanted to do nothing more than smash her head in.**

** As the cop pushed her into the room, he stepped in with her, leaving three cops, three humans, and two vampires inside the room. As both the cops was firmly guarding Stefan and I from the malnourished human girl, the door closed with a _whoosh_. It's small iron frame quivering under the force to which was slammed.**

** "What was that? Who else is with you?" Came Liz's unending stream of panic questions. Thinking the worst the officers drew their guns on Elena. Elena and I made eye contact before we both looked at the door.**

** "I don't know." She lied.**

** There was a flash of blonde, my vampire eyes couldn't make out the figure do to me staring and Kayla. Her full chest was rising and falling quickly, as if she was breathing heavily. I didn't put myself in the drama, for I knew it was Caroline.**

** The blonde head moved closer to the white police officer, his eyes were wide with fear and his gun shook with every step Caroline was taking. "What was that?" He asked in a high pitched voice. Caroline moved behind her mother, Elena and finally grabbed the gun and bit into his neck.. **

** I must have passed out because as I opened my eyes I saw that Caroline was in the corner growling and snarling in a defensive manner. She stepped out of the shadows much to her mothers dismay. But I was happy, through the pain that began to numb, that Caroline didn't give her mother a second glance.**

** She ran to Kayla, surprising enough she ignored the smell of her blood. "Kayla!" She sobbed. "Are you okay?" She then turned to her mother. "She's not a vampire, you old fool!"**

** "Caroline..." I whispered. She was by me in an instant. "Give me blood and...I will-take..her home." She nodded her okay and stalked over to the unconscious police officer, she rudely threw him over her shoulder and delivered his neck to me.**

** _Kayla P.O.V_**

** I was only slightly aware of being gently put on a leather sofa, though everything seemed like I was in some dream. The surreal feel of air and the soft whispers of Damon comforting me and stopping my moans only added to the theory of this being a dream.**

** "Kayla, honey, wake up." Damon sang softly, he seemed to exhale when my eyes fluttered open and my violet and emerald eyes looked into his baby blue orbs. He smiled tenderly and put his arm around my waist and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. When my abdomen moved with his hands a searing pain drove into my chest.**

** A scream ripped through my mouth and I arched my back, though that did nothing to help. "Let me help you." Damon said over my whimpers. I nodded my response and I watched as he bit into his wrist and held it over my mouth. "When you were sleeping I got the bullets out." he said, and that's when I noticed his eyes were red and sunken in, his blue eyes kept darting to my wounds and back into my eyes, leaving me wondering if he really did look at the blood on me.**

** _He was hungry._**

** He put his wrist into my mouth, leaving me trying to not swallow the thick substance of his blood. It coated my entire mouth like syrup and it seemed impossible to hold my stubborn act as it slowly made its way down my throat without my permission.**

** I heard Damon _tsk, _then I felt the unmistakable soft feeling of him gently rubbing my throat with his knuckles. With each stroke more and more blood would go down, whether it was Damon's doing or mine. I smiled my thanks as he pulled away, and my skin knit itself together, tickling me lightly. **

** "Bed.." I whispered tiredly. Damon smiled before lifting me up bridal style, he ran up the stairs with his vampire speed and was about to walk into my temporary room. "Yours." I demanded softly, I loved sleeping with Damon, I felt safe. The next thing I knew I was being put on Damon's bed, he was about to leave before I put my arms around his neck. Trapping him into staying with me. **

** "I want cuddles.." I whined childishly, the last thing I heard was Damon's whimsical chuckle, and I felt him playing with my golden waves under I was thrown into dream world...**

** _Stefan P.O.V_**

** "A stomach bug," Liz said into her phone, with her voice thick with tears. After listening to the reply in the phone, she said, "Yeah. It came on fast. I will be out tomorrow." When she looked at me for approval I shook my head and lifted up three fingers. "Or longer, I will text you though."**

** She nodded sadly and closed her thick gray phone, Liz turned to me with sad eyes. "Thank you." I said kindly as she gave me her phone, "It's pretty secure, I brought you some nice sheets for the cot. And once the vervain leaves your system, I will have Damon compel you to forget everything." I smiled.**

** I heard Caroline coming over, her heels clicking closer and closer, but a human couldn't hear. And that became obvious when Carolines mother said, "Keep Caroline away from me, please." **

** When she said that I saw Caroline stop at the door way, her eyes hurt but still full of that strong fire. "I don't want to see her." Liz was saying.**

** "She's your daughter, Liz." I defended as I made eye contact with said daughter.**

** "Not anymore," She said in a shaky voice. "My daughters gone."**

** "You have no idea how wrong you are about that." I said softly, watching as Carolines lips trembled. I then left to see Caroline putting her suitcase down and leaving the scene with Elena following close behind. Wanting to help my friend I followed, but as I passed the freezer holding many bags of blood I stopped.**

** I looked at the white box which held my weakness, with a feeling of determination I walked closer and closer to it until I felt the cold waves the freezer gave.**

** _Caroline P.O.V_**

** I sat on the couch thinking. I was thinking what I would be doing if I still had a heartbeat, what I would be doing when I had a mother that still loved me. Sure, we always fight. But we love each other, now it's a one way street.**

** I was also thinking of Kayla, I knew that Damon was caring for her but that was a little scary, though I will never admit. I saw the way he was looking at her, it was a Damon that I first met. Hungry, and desperate. Seeing the big bad vampire worrying over my best friend made me foolish for thinking Kayla may have a normal life.**

** Elena walked in as my eyes watered, her long boring hair tangled around her shoulders as she walked purposely over to me. "Can I take you home?" She asked dully, not really caring what I felt, I'm sure. With Stefan in the same house... no one is really important to her other than her vampire boyfriend.**

** I sniffled fearfully and shook my head. "I can't go home." I whispered with fear evident in my voice.**

** "Why not?" Elena asked. Her blank face became more and more curious..and hopeful?**

** I looked at her with my eyes all wet. "Because I am scared." I said through my trembling lips. She walked over to where I sat on the pink and purple intricate sofa.**

** "Why are you scared?" She whispered softly, it was weird seeing that Elena was the one I feared, even if it wasn't really Elena. But Katherine. She took my silence as fear. "Caroline, you can talk to me."**

** My mouth tried to form words, before I took a deep breath. "Kathrine is going to be there. And she's going to want me to tell everything that happened today." Elena looked down. "She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her."**

** "I know." Elena said in a low voice, much to my surprise. "And I've been so mad at you." She said through her glare, that I know she's been hiding. I looked down in shame and I sobbed quietly. "But then I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand." She smiled slightly at my hopeful expression. She sat on the sofa, moving from her spot on the coffee table. "Who did she threaten?"**

** "Matt." I said in a chocked voice. "She threatened Matt." It was hard getting the words out with my throat being so tight from tears. "And I am so scared of her, Elena." I cried. "I am so scared of her."**

** Elena nodded. "And you should be." She said ominously. "Caroline, we all should be."**

** "Why is she doing this?" I cried once more. "What does she want?"**

** "That's the million dollar question." She smiled bitterly. I exhaled and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me. My head was on her chest, and I couldn't help but feel calm listening to my friends heartbeat. **

** I pretended to not notice the tears that dropped on my head as Elena cried for me.**

** _Elena P.O.V_**

** I put the sleeping blonde vampire in a comfortable position on the couch, she was gently wrapped up in blankets. Though she wasn't bothered by the cold in the boarding house. I was about to walk home when I felt that I was alone, usually Stefan would be with me, or I would have a happy feeling in my gut.**

** But I came up empty. Until I remembered our fight earlier, I walked down the stairs when Caroline had said she wanted alone time. I had found Stefan near the blood. He said that he needed it, but I didn't want him to turn to the monster that his older brother was. **

** Swallowing my pride I turned away from the door and walked up into Stefan's green room. I found him there, sitting his head in his hands. I stood in the doorway for a moment, wondering if I should have just left. He lifted his head from the praying position.**

** "You can come in." Stefan said loud enough for me to hear.**

** I hesitated before asking, "Do you really think you can control it?" I didn't think I needed to explain to Stefan what 'it' was exactly.**

** "I don't know." he said, his eyes on the lapis lazuli ring. "But if I don't try.." I walked down the steps and moved closer to the couch. **

** "So, a little bit everyday?" I asked, and Stefan nodded.**

** "Yeah, just a few drops" he said, finally looking at me. "of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying."**

** I set my jaw and looked straight ahead. "So do I." I said, Stefan tilted his head to the side. "But I don't want you to do it alone." I grabbed the letter opener before I could change my mind. I looked up to see Stefan watching me curiously and slightly wary.**

** "What are you doing?"Stefan asked but I ignored him, I sliced my palm with the sharp blade and gave a delicate gasp. I licked my lips nervously, he stood up and crossed the room to where I stood.**

** I cupped my hands, and I too walked to meet him. "It's you and me, Stefan." I replied, and looked in his eyes, my own shining with love. "Always." I said as I offered him my hand. He took a deep breathe before lowering his mouth onto my awaiting palm.**

** It was gentle, what he did. I didn't feel the pain, only the fear I couldn't quench when I felt the smooth fang on my skin. He worked his mouth to where he was sucking instead of biting, I knew it was heard for him. His instinct is to bite, not softly suck.**

** After a few seconds he pulled his face away from the blood in my hand. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste of my blood in his mouth. His veins under his green eyes made an entrance. Though I wasn't scared, I moved slightly, catching Stefan's eyes as I did so.**

** I reached a finger and softly traced the veins with the pad of my index finger. I pulled him in lightly and kissed him until the veins and fangs ceased to exist.**

** After the kisses and laughter, Stefan abruptly stopped kissing me. I pulled back to see his guilty expression.**

** "I am so horrible!" He exclaimed. "I am the worst friend ever!"**

** I furrowed my brows in confusion and worry. "What? What happened?"**

** "Kayla. She got shot.." He stopped himself, which made jealousy flare in my stomach.**

** "It's okay, lets go see her." I said simply, if not dully. Stefan nodded, and we walked to the stairs hand in hand. I saw that her room was empty, I exchanged a look with Stefan. We walked quietly over to Damon's room. I walked ahead, and what I saw made a squeak come from my throat and my face flamed. Stefan, now worried when he saw my expression walked through the door. **

** He chuckled, I don't know if it was a shock or it was a relief for him to see my cousin and Damon together.**

** Kayla had her leg between Damon's, and her head was on his bare chest. Damon's arms wrapped around her waist and one hand, though he was asleep, was still petting her long hair. I looked at Stefan and saw him smiling lightly.**

** Jealousy flared once more. Though it wasn't for Stefan.**


	8. This Is Jennifer Speaking!

Hey everybody! Can you all REVIEW? I need to know what you guys think, this is my first story. I will take any and all comments, good or bad, I will take ideas.. and couple pairings.

But I have a question. Am I doing good with the whole Damon and Kayla chemistry thingy?

And should Kayla and Damon do a whole day alone thing, not a date?

HERE IS MY LINK FOR KAYLA'S OUTFITS...

.com/

.com/

yeah.. Did I mention that I do not own Vampire Diaries?


	9. Plan B

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** I scowled when I felt my hair tickle my face, the soft strands conveniently rubbing against my nose as I slept. If I had good hearing I would have heard a chuckle as I irritably slapped away the hair with my eyes still closed. I turned my head from the position it was where I was facing the ceiling, my head moved with my body as I snuggled into the pillow. Again, if I had good hearing I would have heard the chuckle stop, and I would saw the man's face turn serious as I had snuggled with the pillow.**

** It was then that I realized my pillow was _breathing_ and rock hard. (Blush!) I stilled and opened my eyes to see white, flawless skin meeting me. My face instantly aflame, I met Damon's eye boldly.**

** "Hey sleeping beauty." He snickered, his eyes on my messy golden hair. I simply scowled, but then I remembered last night. My face softened and I hugged him. Catching him off guard, I may always touch people and jump on Damon like a jungle gym but we never really hugged, we cuddle but hug..no. It was to intimate to Damon.**

** He is only intimate with Elena.**

** "Thanks." I whispered softly, I felt him give a signature smirk as he buried his face into my warm neck. I suddenly wanted to stay at home, Damon and I haven't really been hanging out without people breathing down our necks. "Damon." I asked hesitantly. "Do you think we can stay home today?"**

** I was thankful that I had an excuse to stay, I got shot. At least ten times, though it all was numb. **

** Damon looked at me for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. I think I should help the hooligans with the masquerade " He said to my embarrassment. I glared at him, I didn't know where this spoiled attitude came from, but I was suddenly annoyed. He seemed confused, too, but I ignored his furrowed brows and stood up.**

** Just as my sponge-bob slippers touched Damon's hard wood floor my knees shook, and I almost collapsed. If it hadn't been for Damon's reflexes I would have had an embarrassing morning, but I found myself being thrown over Damon's shoulder. "What are you doing?" I shrieked as blood rushed into my head, making it feel full.**

** "What does it look like?" Damon asked with mock curiousness. I pinched his butt, it was beyond me as to why I did. It was reflex, I supposed. Damon stopped the walking down the stairs, I smiled as he did so.**

** "Did..you **_**just pinch my butt?**_**" He asked incredulously, I giggled but that soon turned into a shriek as he pinched my vulnerable butt, it was vulnerable because it was out in the open, by his face... "You pinch me, I pinch you, that's the game Princess."**

** I kept thrashing my arms against his back, careful to not touch his butt again, but I stopped as I heard Damon open the door. "Kayla?" I heard my friend Jeremy ask. I wiggled from Damon's grip and carefully moved around, with a grunt I was on his shoulders. **

** Jeremy stepped forward, much to Damon's dismay. "I need to talk to you."**

** "And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and poked Damon's shoulder. Jeremy looked at the two of us as if we had just grown two heads.**

** Damon was about to shut the door but Jeremy hastily put his hands on the door and explained quickly. "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate the curse, he is not a werewolf. Yet." he said seriously and a little heatedly. **

** "Wow." Damon whispered with fake amazement. "Fascinating. Not enough." He was about to close it again before I reached over Damon's head and held the door firmly, ignoring how my tangled hair ran in Damon's face as I had done so. **

** "But Mason Lockwood is, he is looking for the moonstone- a special rock to the werewolf legend." As he said that I felt Damon go still with interest. "That's why he's here."**

** "A moon stone." Damon mused.**

** Jeremy adjusted his backpack and smiled smugly. "And I know where it is." He spoke through his crooked smile.**

** "And your bringing me this, why?" Damon asked warily. I could almost see him narrowing his eyes.**

** "Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"**

** "What did your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon said to my dismay.**

** Jeremy didn't say anything, I scowled at the imaginary Elena. "Ooh, you didn't tell her yet, did you?"**

** "Damon. I demand you to let Jeremy in." I growled. "Elena doesn't want him involved, but I do."**

** Damon sighed, but otherwise ignored me. "And you're a Gilbert, you can't help yourself." Jeremy nodded. "Wow. Your search for a life purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." I scowled and smacked his head. "Kayla," He growled.**

** "Are you going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked, I heard Damon sigh but I ignored it and grabbed Jeremy's ear and pulled him in. He chuckled. I bent my head down and made eye contact with Damon, I was upside down, and smiled then gave a little wink. **

** If I was paying attention I would have noticed how both of us melted at each others smile. **

_**Caroline P.O.V**_

** I opened the thick and large iron door, that kept my mom inside the room I remember as a human. Damon compelled me into opening it to let him out of his prison, and let him have my blood to keep him from his weakened state. But I ran.**

** Opening the door, I saw that my mom didn't eat the chicken, salad, and the glass of water I prepared for my mother on a guilty conscience. "You didn't eat much." I stated dumbly.**

** She quickly got up from her laying position and sat straight forward. She looked at the ground with a blank face. "Good news!" I said sounding falsely chipper. "Dr. Stefan said most of your vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled." I pumped my hands for emphasis, and had a faux serious face. "And you'll be back in your bed my tonight."**

** I watched sadly as my mom continued to look at the dirty floor, finding it more interesting and worth forgiving than her own daughter. When I thought that I snapped. "Are you really going to pretend like I don't exist?" I asked with quiet bitterness.**

** She looked at me for the first time in a few days. "Yes." She stated so simply it stabbed into my stomach. Just like my love for her, the feeling of loosing something important also was one way. "So please go."**

** It was simple. She didn't care. She was the hunter, just as I was. She was the predator just as I was. She made me prey, just as I had made her.**

** And yet, she still thinks she's better than me?**

** I looked away and scoffed, hiding the sadness. "As usual you don't care." I snapped into her face as I bent down to grab her food. "Got it. Just like before I was a vampire, it's not like I died or anything." I said dully as I opened the heavy door, once more.**

** "Are you..." I looked back to my mom, as she tried to find the right words. "Are you really dead?"**

** I looked at the door and tapped my fingers slightly. "Yes and no."**

** "How is it possible?" She whispered, more sad than curious.**

** I shut the door and walked back to where my mom was sitting, **_**I am going to regret telling her...**_

_**Damon P.O.V**_

** I heard Alaric's labored breathing and his stomping before he even opened the door. The door opened and he came in, though he wasn't breathing to heavily, he held a large cardboard box in one hand as he used the other to shut my cheery wood door. "Ric!" Kayla shouted from the spot still on my shoulders, but she slid down my back and ran over to Ric.**

** She jumped up and down as if she were a child, and being so short helped with the picture. She kept jumping up and down until Ric rolled his eyes and set down the box, allowing her to hug his waist. He smiled lightly and picked up the box.  
>He walked into the living room where I sat with Jeremy. Kayla ran to me and jumped on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, it wasn't an intimate gesture as many may think. Alaric paused when sighting Jeremy. "What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly. <strong>

** "Helping Damon and Kayla. I'm the one who found out about the moon stone." he admitted, I rolled my eyes as I put my cheek against Kayla's hair. He was to arrogant that he had found something so simple.**

** "Does Elena know your here?" Alaric demanded as he strode forward and set the large box down.**

** Kayla growled. "Skip Elena." they all looked at me, I felt her cringed under the weight of the stares and hid her face into my chest shyly. I heard her mutter, "She doesn't know..exactly.."**

** I that the box was over flowing with stuff, that sparked my interest. Knowing that Kayla was also interested and couldn't walk quite yet I lifted her up, and held her like a baby. As I was looking into the box of books and other random item I heard Alaric and Jeremy talking, I continued shuffling things around but my ears were elsewhere.**

** "...Elena said the same thing, I just didn't really see it for myself." Jeremy said, and I could tell the two gossiping boys were watching me and Kayla.**

** "It's weird seeing them like this. Especially after what Jenna told me about her, I didn't think she'd ever trust boys." Alaric replied with a sympathetic tone. I looked down at Kayla only to see her asleep and snoring softly. What happened to her? Just as the thought rang in my mind she shifted her head, baring me her neck. I wasn't attracted to the unusually sweet smell but the scar. I didn't know how I didn't notice it before, even though it was hidden under necklaces and her hair. **

** There was a long pale and jagged scar running from her left breast to the right side of her neck. It curled up slightly, reaching a few inches from under her ear lobe. "...ran to the hospital just in time." Jeremy said. **

** I shifted once more and looked at the boys, "What is this stuff?" I asked casually, though my mind was reeling. Hospital?**

** Ric came up and touched the box softly. "Isobel's research, I got it from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."**

** I hummed in approval. "Hmm. Vanessa, the hottie." I wiggled my brows. I took out a worn journal, and waved it around.**

** Alaric smiled grimly and took the journal I was playing with. "Yes, Vanessa, yeah. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"**

** I nodded. "Sun and moon, blah blah blah." I said dismissively as I played with Kayla's hair. She yawned and sneeze quietly in her sleep, causing a grin to come to my face without permission.**

** Though I'd never tell anyone, I love watching her sleep.**

** Jeremy walked up behind me. "The Aztec curse, cool." He gave a crooked smirk.**

** "Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power, since then werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened my the sun."**

** I wiggled my finger arrogantly, and walked towards the couch. "Most of them, anyway." I called over my shoulder."**

** "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse.." I heard paper ruffling. "..is sealed with a moon stone."  
>"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked, I moved from my spot on the couch and kept a firm hold on Kayla, but I walked over to the boys.<strong>

** "It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse can be the key to unsealing it." **

** Alaric nodded in agreement. "Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moon stone to break the curse."**

** Kayla woke up, though for only a moment to mutter sarcastically and slightly bitterly, "Hope. What would we do without it?" I looked down at her in a amused manner as he head shot back down, hitting my forearm as she fell into a light slumber once more.**

** "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." When Kayla grumbled I tickled her ear before adding, "Except Kayla and I, of course."**

** I lowered my head, my body slightly swaying due to alcohol intake, and glared at Jeremy. "Who has the stone now?" I asked with an abrupt hard voice.**

** "Tyler." Jeremy answered with his back still to me, and his greedy little hands still plowing through the box of 'goodies'.**

** "Can you get it?"**

** "Yeah." He said to nonchalantly, he was to confident and proud in himself. **

** I pulled back, widening my eyes to emphasize my sarcastic response. "See? Your life has a purpose now." **

** Kayla hit my chest with her eyes still closed. "Buh..niceee." she mumbled in an attempt to say 'be nice'.**

** "So you do believe it?" He asked, clearly intrigued for my answer.**

** "It's the same book that says a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." I said casually, Kayla tightened her hold on my collar as the words escaped my lips. I can't help but notice how open she is when she is asleep, even though she may not hear she is still empathic. Like now, I know she is asleep, her heart says it all, she is afraid for my well being. Afraid of a dog her best friend is.**

** "Ignoring it will make me a bigger idiot," I continued when I noticed eyes waiting for my finish. Ignoring my guilty conscience, I set down the sleeping blonde and gently wrapped her in her 'blankie' and had her snuggle with her fat, purple hippo stuffed animal. I smiled lightly at the boxers she wore, it had Stewie glaring and in big fonts it said 'evil genius at work'.**

** I stood up from admiring her at walked out the room, turning over my shoulder, spying two shocked boys at my affection towards Kay. "Lets go."**

_**Stefan P.O.V**_

** I was in the tent outside the Lockwood residence, the sun was shining and I couldn't help but allow the smirk to grace my face. Mason was carrying a heavy looking tote with him, his face content but slightly troubled.**

** When he saw me he merrily blinked, I heard his heart give a pathetic stutter. "Hey Stefan." He said calmly, despite the amusing drum of his pulse.**

** I continued to move the champagne glasses from the orange crate to the table. "Hi, Mason." I taunted him to his back. His shoulders were stiff, from fear or shock, I didn't know. Mason set the box down that was only a few feet and a counter away from where I stood now.**

** He turned around with a look of confusion, but had a smile on his bronze face. "Wasn't expecting you here." He paused, and I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Or anywhere."**

** "Yeah," I whispered, amused. Playing with the dog. "I had this little accident." He nodded with his brows high. "But, uh, I'm fine now."**

** I deaf person could even hear the double meaning behind the words. "Even Kayla is, she's still recovering though." My tone was deadly serious now. A brief look of pain flashed across his face before he walked closer to me, urgently.**

** "What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" He asked lowly.**

** "Oh, she's fine now. But from now on you have to do your own dirty work." I said, with another flash of a taunting smile.**

** He didn't say anything for a few minutes, until finally he nodded. With the weird amused look his green eyes always held he said, "No problem."**

** I still stood there, not doing my work and crossed my arms. I watched as he tapped the crate slightly and walked away. Bonnie walked over, passing by Mason with an accidental shove. "Ow." She yelped. Her brown hair danced past her face and onto Mason for a brief minute.**

** He continued walking, but turned around and held out his hand. "Excuse me." Then, he walked away, like his head was chopped off. I noticed that Bonnie was still looking after him with her brows furrowed.**

** I moved around the barrier and walked up to Bonnie, she looked at me with her green eyes swimming with confusion and betrayal.**

** "What wrong? Are you okay?"**

** She shook her head, as if clearing it. "When I touched him, I saw something." She stated thickly with a matter of fact tone.**

** I frowned with disbelief, but then my eyes lightened with curiosity. "What do you mean? Like a vision?"**

** She nodded, and with black humor she raised her eye brow. "I saw Elena."**

** My eye brows hit my hairline. "You saw Elena?" I asked, not really believing her.**

** "He was-**_**kissing **_**her." She mumbled.**

** "No Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss.." I trailed off and looked down, my eyes suddenly flashing up as a thought struck me. "You didn't see Elena, you saw.." I flashed a bitter smile. "Kathrine."**

** -8-**

** "Kathrine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon exclaimed in disbelief as we were walking to the porch.**

** I nodded. "We missed it, he got into town right after she did." Damon, and I began pacing. I had the fleeting scent of brown sugar, putting the image of Kayla lying bloody on the floor in my mind. I flinched painfully.**

** "I know, but Mason Lockwood?" Damon yelled once more, oblivious to my thoughts. I shrugged on shoulder before putting my hands in my pockets, my usual broody pose. "Werewolf aside the guy is a surfer." I nodded once.**

** A though came to mind, "How is Kayla?" I asked worriedly.**

** "Sleeping off the pain, again." He paused."Shes gotta be using him. She has to be." he continued to rant.**

** "Using him for what?" I shot at him. We both stopped with the restless pacing and met in the center of the porch.**

** "Mason is looking for a stone, that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Kathrine wants it as well."**

** I paused. "Why?"**

** Damon glared. "Well.." he pretended to think, before glaring more holes into me. "No idea."**

** He paused before turning his back on me, and started with the restless walking around. "Its the beauty of Kathrine," He mused with loathing. Whether it was fake or not; I didn't know. "she's always up to something."**

** "So how are we going to find this moon stone?" I shouted curiously at my big brothers back.**

** Damon turned around, "Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." He said dismissively through a smirk. I opened my arms in disbelief before thundering over to the smug vampire.**

** "Why would you involve Jeremy?" I shouted incredulously. I didn't wait for him to reply I walked past him with a slap on his shoulder, my face still twisted in fury.**

** "He's playing Indiana Jones," Came his amused answer. "He involved himself." I looked back at him and with a flick of my wrist I dismissed him and walked away.**

**-8-**

** I pulled out my phone after I felt the vibrate, with my iphone in hand I sighed.**

_**Is everything okay?-Elena.**_

** I sighed once more and replied, my anger for Tyler giving the moon stone to Mason weighing on my shoulders and making me walk slower with every push of my legs.**

_**With Bonnie and Damon. Fill you in later.-Stefan.**_

__**I looked up to see that Damon was pushing Bonnie with his hand that was resting on the small of her back, her face degraded; showing open wariness.**

** "Okay,Okay." She snapped, Damon stopped at once and glared over her head. "This is as far as I go."**

** "Okay." he said as hit shuffled his feet rudely and impatiently.**

** "What do you want?" she asked, though she lost most of the attitude her voice wasn't thrilled either.**

** "A favor." Came his serious reply.**

** She recoiled and looked at him as if he was playing around, "Like that's gonna happen." She said with a bitter smile.**

** Damon looked up at the heavens in exasperation. "Your so predictable," he sighed before glaring at her, and with a poke at Stefan he said, "That's why I brought him."**

** I looked at her kindly and seriously. "I know how you feel about helping us out. But since you're the one that linked Kathrine and Mason we finally have an opportunity to have the upper-hand on both of them, so just hear us out."**

** Damon tried to contain his rising anger before me, "Pretty please."**

** Just as he said that my phone rang, the screen said that it was Elena. "I'm listening." Bonnie said.**

** "I'm going to have to fill Elena in on whats going on," I glared over the ringing at Damon. "Can you play nice. Please" I then left, walking a few feet away from them. **

** "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me." I said into the phone to a very impatient Elena.**

_**"I know. But I have no idea what's going on! Damon's got Jeremy into something, and you've got Bonnie with you, Kayla is probably on Damon's back now, and I'm sorting out stupid masquerade masks."**_** Elena exploded.**

** "Kayla is out home, she's still recovering," I chuckled. "Hold on." I walked away, giving myself space, away from supernatural ears.**

_**Damon P.O.V**_

** "All you ha-" I was trying to say, but Bonnie cut me off.**

** "Wait. Did I just hear that Kayla is still recovering? What happened?" Her green eyes shimmering with worry, I have to remember to be more nice to Bonnie. For she really cares about Kayla.**

** "Mason thought she was a vampire..blah, blah, she got shot, scared the hell out of me, blah." I said in a bored tone. **

** Bonnie looked suspicious, not of me but of the whole story. "Why would Mason think that?" She demanded. Just as she said that I remembered that the vervain was toxic to her.**

** I looked at her, my ice eyes shining with the epiphany. "She choked on vervain.." I mused aloud. "You did that witchy thing, you felt death, but I haven't tried compulsion..."**

** Her eyes widened. "My best friend is a vampire?" She whispered aghast.**

** I shook off the feeling, I didn't like it. She was to innocent to be the demon of the night, and I didn't like the fact that she could have died. "Look," I said getting back on track. "Lets focus, all you have to do is touch Mason again, see if he gave Kathrine the moon stone."**

** "My visions don't work like that," She tried to reason. "I don't get to ask questions."**

** I shut my eyes briefly, trying to conceal the increasing anger from the witch. "How inconvenient." I said with mild anger, as she gives me a warning look with that same cocky smile. "Although, let's talk about that witchy juju thing you do on me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts to flames?" I nodded arrogantly. "What is that?"**

** "That's me giving you an aneurism." She said simply. "Your blood vessels go pop. But you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again."**

** "Is it vampire specific?" I asked thoughtfully.**

** She shook her head. "It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."**

** I looked away from the probing witch, as if I could hide the relief and happiness in my eyes. "Good. Good, good."**

** "Damon." She snapped calmly. "I'm not going to help you hurt him."**

** "Mason Lockwood is a werewolf." I yelled incredulously. "Kathrine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? Your going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it in another way-they're a threat to Elena." I said, but she still stood strong. "They are a threat to Kayla, they already had her _shot_!" That made her face harden in anger.**

** "So, you witch," I said angrily as I saw Stefan get closer and closer to our talking forms. "are going to get over yourself and help us."**

** Stefan glared at me. "Yeah. He meant that as a question. With a please at the end."**

** I didn't break the stare off with Bonnie as I replied in a hard voice. "Absolutely."**

** She gave an apprehensive look, before turning smug. "Only because Damon is trying to protect Kayla." She smirked. "In his own, hurtful way."**

_**Bonnie P.O.V**_

** "Hey, can you move your van, please?" I heard Mason call to one of the people in the driveway. "I'm blocked in." He said as he climbed off the stairs. I began to struggle with the table in the truck, giving it exasperated bangs and thumps to draw his attention.**

** He noticed it and ran over, though I was surprised he had helped at all. Being the big bad wolf and all. "Hey, how did you get stuck with that job?" He chuckled.**

** "All the guys bailed," I grunted out, my small hands trying to steady the circular table. "Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." I chuckled.**

** He only smiled, as he stepped closer my heart stuttered in guilt. "Here, let me give you a hand." He said, and I heard a smile in his voice. Just as he grasped the desk I stopped and stepped back for a moment. And momentarily swelled with the power my ancestors gave me. Just as many witch things, the power was a mental sensation.**

** The ancient, invisible wind surrounded me as I gave Mason the aneurism, that was told of me to do. His face contorted to a mask of pain as he dropped down to his knees and began to groan. **

** I could see Mason trying to put more pain on his head, near his temples, as if he could stop the burning in his skull. His confident voice became hoarse in the matter of seconds as he screamed and groaned.**

** I kept my face blank carefully, but my thoughts were at a whirlwind. No matter how much I hated it, the way he groaned in pain when he wanted to help me, I needed to keep Kayla safe.**

** Elena, she was always protected. The vampire hunter, sweet vampire, and the impulsive one all held onto her as if she was the light to the dark. But here was Kayla, left in the dark, and in pain...**

** Damon came out of the hidden space behind me and brought his knee up. The extra strength was unnecessary, I didn't know if it was to make she he kept unconscious or because what happened with Kayla. I prefer to think it the latter.**

** Damon roughly grabbed the unconscious elder Lockwood and put him in his truck, with Damon and I following. But I couldn't help compare myself to my gram. She died for the vampire cause, so does that mean the more I fall with the supernatural the more I turn darker and darker?**

** The car ride was just as awkward as I expected it. Maybe even more.**

** I look over at Damon to not only see that he was completely oblivious to the increasing tension, but he also had a fierce determined look upon his flawless face.**

** "What are you thinking about?" I mused, it took Damon twitching his mouth to know that I had actually spoke this aloud.**

** "Kayla." He said, I saw that he didn't even have the modesty to cover up the sheepish grin. Damon looked over at me.**

** "Oh." I said sarcastically. "Are you feeling bad because you left her, when she is in pain. Or do you feel bad because you are about to kill her best friend?"**

** "No," He snapped coldly. "She's been acting weird."**

** That caught my attention, I knew that Kayla was a weird one. She dressed and acted like a child, but if anyone knew if she was being different it'd be Damon. Despite the fact that she was only here for a month, she hasn't left Damon's side any second, and vice versa.**

** "How?" I asked, but I wasn't too interested, for I knew this. She was shot, stabbed, and found out about vampires (but I think she already knew about that) and if she didn't act weirdly it wouldn't be natural. "I mean, she has a best friend that is an alleged werewolf, and a impulsive vampire that she uses as a jungle gym. She was stabbed because she saved Caroline, and she was shot for being accused of being a freaking vampire!"**

** "No, not that. I mean she is acting the same. But I have a brother that jumped off the wagon to many times to not notcie a hitch in feelings. She's quiet. Too quiet." He said with furrowed brows. I almost widened my eyes when I saw and comprehended the expression on his face. **

** He was worried. **

** "From what I remember about Kayla is that she is compassionate, and she puts herself before others." I paused, and with a bitter smile I continued. "Physically and emotionally."**

** When I looked at Damon he was focusing on the road with to much attention, as we passed a stoplight I feared that it would burn due to the intensity of the stare. "What would that have to do anything?" He snapped in question.**

** I sighed like it was obvious. "She is holding in her emotions." I said, Damon snapped his head in alarm. "No, it's not like that. There's a difference between turning them off and ignoring them."**

** He simply huffed. "I guess she isn't that emotional," He paused. "Well. She is. But not with the bad stuff.." He sounded vulnerable, not the usual hard, cold, and sarcastic vampire.**

** "She does." I interrupt kindly. "We just don't know it. Heck, maybe she doesn't either."**

** That was another thing about Kayla that was a mystery. Now we know her feelings were hidden, and there was a possibility she could snap just as vampires do, and just as worse. When I looked at Damon I knew he was thinking the same thing when I saw how his face became blank, also when I lowered my curious green eyes to the steering wheel did I notice his hands.**

** The usual pale skin was even more so near where the knuckles were. His grip was tightened on the wheel with his immortal strength, it was then did I see that we also felt the same feeling of crushing dread. I looked into my lap and loosened my clenched fists.**

** "Kayla," I heard Damon murmur quietly if not tenderly. "my mystery girl." **

** And you could imagine my surprise when he smiled softly.**

**-8-**

_**Caroline P.O.V**_

** "I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff." I said to my mother proudly, she was currently sitting on her cot. Her posture made me confident enough to actually talk, her body was stiff but it was also loose and relaxed. All her attention was on me.**

** "The blood bag isn't good but it beats animal blood Stefan is trying to get me on."**

** "So you steal blood from the hospital?" She asked.**

** "Damon does." I said quickly. "I've been pilfering his supply, so.."**

** "And as long as you have blood you don't need to kill?" She asked, though it was closer to a motherly question than an accusation. But I still looked down in shame.**

** My instincts were at their fullest and most intense. Due to the fact that I was still considered a new born vampire, but I wanted to say the truth to her.**

** "I want to." I whispered hesitantly. When I was in public i'd get quick flashes of me bending over a neck, laughing at the feeling of farm blood... "It's my basic nature now. But on a healthy diet, I can control it."**

** _But that doesn't mean I don't want to.._**

** "I am getting better at it." I added. "I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker." I chuckled proudly.**

** I saw that my mom had tears glistening in her eyes, she shook her head in despair. "I don't want this for you."**

** "I know." I murmur softly. "But when life gives you lemons.." I chuckled. I cocked my head to the side, listening to a bickering Bonnie and Damon arrive on the Salvatore property. As I thought of Damon I automatically thought of Kayla. Curious, I strained my ears trying to hear the steady rum of her soft snores.**

** But I didn't hear her snores but a sob... _Weird.._ I shook it off and looked at my mom.**

** "Damon's home." I said, she looked dazed before she too, heard the stomping of Damon's signature boots.**

**-8-**

_**Damon P.O.V**_

** I carried the heavy weight of Mason Lockwood on my shoulders as I entered the threshold to my antique home. I walked into the foyer and there, awaiting me was a ominous, creaky chair. I set him down on the chair, his dead weight flopped in a pathetic manner.**

** "Here's his bag." Bonnie said, sounding strained as she carried his heavy bag. I heard that she threw it down on the chair. "As requested." She snapped.**

** I ignored her, and put his wrists firmly upon the arms of the older chair. I straightened and pointed to the corner of the brown she the chair was resting on. "Grab that corner." **

** "Why are we doing this?" She questioned. I sighed and grabbed a corner. **

** "Because I don't want to stain the carpet." I shot back heatedly.**

** "I knew you were going to stay something like that." She snapped, but I simply smirked at her angered face.**

** I grunted as I stood up. "Judging again." I warned. She just glared and stood in front of, dismissing the witch I turned around. And to my ultimate surprise and pleasure I looked into the bag and saw that it was full of snaking chains and hooks.**

** "Looks like this guy is used to being tied up." I suggestively stated as I held up the chains. I watched as Bonnie put her long, skinny fingers on Mason's curly head. It looked, from a different angle, that her eyes were closed.**

** "What are you doing?" I questioned intensely.**

** "Your looking for a moon stone," She said as I moved into a crouch near an active Bonnie and a passed out Mason. "I'm trying to help you find it."**

** "Oh, good, yeah." I said, not caring that she did not do this to seek out my approval. "Find out if he gave it to Kathrine, and find out where she is. And find out what they are going to do with it."**

** "Somewhere small." She said in that calm voice as I was setting up the murder scene. I stopped what I was doing at once. "Dark. There's water."**

** "Like a sewer?" I asked.**

** "No." Came her fast reply. "Like a well?" She tightened her hold and repositioned herself. "That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well."**

** "Why would it be in a well?" I asked suspiciously.**

** She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I only get what I get."**

** She tried to pull away put Mason seemed to swim closer to the land of conscience as he tightly grabbed her. I acted immediately, I shoved myself in to help Bonnie out from the position. She grunted as I pushed her away from Mason. "That's it! I'm out of here." she shrieked, but as she did so she was already running towards the door.**

** Coward.**

** But I did appreciate all that she's done, despite the fact that she hated vampires she still helped us. Though, she only might have done it to save Kayla and Elena.**

** "Thanks, judgy." I called out to her, Bonnie was only on the first step out of three that led to the door.**

** She turned around weakly and gazed at the scene with mild grief and guilt, not meeting my eyes. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for Kayla, she needs a hero too, you know." She may have said it calmly, but there was a warning that was laced into her voice. **

** "What do you mean?" I asked roughly, as I slapped Mason into reality. Bonnie finally met my eyes, but I almost flinched at the hatred in her burning green orbs.**

** "You may have good eyesight; but you are blind." She said it softly, I had to strain my ears to hear her. But when I did I felt annoyance flare out of me, the part that I have been hiding since I met Kayla. **

** "Enough with the riddles!" I yelled. I didn't care that my real personality was finally making an entrance after a few weeks, the riddles that she spoke gave me chills down my spine.**

** She began walking away, but she turned around momentarily. "Where is Elena?"**

** I was taken aback by the change in her attitude, the way she said it made me feel like she was giving me a test. I answered with no pause. "Still at the Lockwood's."**

** "And, where is Kayla?" **

** I furrowed my eyebrows, where was she? "I don't know." I answered slowly. Why was it such a big deal where Kayla was? I knew that she couldn't walk, so I wasn't concerned. But when Bonnie asked the question I felt mild alarm.**

** She began walking away, maybe to hide the glare on her face. But as she left the living room I swear I heard her mumble, "Exactly."**

** Shaking off the words that had an ominous feeling to them I turned to Mason. "Come one." I chanted impatiently. "Wake up wolf boy." He only stirred lightly, but otherwise ignored me.**

** Did I ever mention to anyone that I _hated being ignored?_ **

** I glared at the 'sleeping' Lockwood, before I backhanded him with a satisfying _slap_. I heard him cry out at the abrupt assault as his head slapped dangerously to the side. **

_**Bonnie P.O.V**_

** I walked loudly through the halls of the Salvatore boarding house, the only thing I wanted to do was leave. I saw that Damon was struggling with his impulsive and cold hearted personality, I liked the fact that he toned it down for Kayla's sake. He knew that she was delicate, but I was in fear that I annoyed him to much.**

** I also shouldn't have given my little opinion to the vampire that was awaiting to kill Mason, it was like killing an injured animal the malicious lion was playing with. I was just angry that he knew exaclty where Elena was, but Kayla was a mystery. I knew she was at the boarding house, Stefan said so.**

** But Damon, who is madly in love with Elena, had no clue where the injured, sensitive, and compassionate martyr was. With my heels giving off an orchestra of loud noises I saw an eager blonde head awaiting me near the staircase.**

** "Hey!" Caroline said with hope in her voice. I stopped dead, it wasn't fear that made my heart beat as fast as it was, nor was it surprise. It was a cold hearted betrayal that Caroline was one of the hated.**

** "Hi." I said worriedly. Caroline smiled and began walking towards be slowly, like if she were to walk fast she would frighten me. "How's your mom?"**

** "Um, I'm gonna take her home tonight," She said proudly, but paused worriedly. "How's Kayla?"**

** I took a deep breath. "I don't know. She's probably upstairs." I said dismissively, as if it weren't eating away at my brain by the guilt. I saw Caroline bite back a defensive frown.**

** "Caroline..Uh.." Maybe she could help me with Kayla, when I touched her I felt a painful amount of loneliness, but like I said to Damon I think she's in denial about her feelings. "Never mind, I gotta go." I shook my head and stepped back.**

** But before I could go Caroline stopped me. "Did you,um," She bounced nervously from foot to foot. "Find the moon stone thing?"**

** "Not yet." I said with hidden impatience. But seeing her hurtful expression replace the hope filled one I stopped with my rudeness. "Hey, do you remember that old well we used to play at when we were kids? You know, the one where Kayla made us play pirate?"**

** She chuckled. "Yeah, and then she and Tyler got married to save the ship!"**

** I giggled. "Yeah, do you know where it is? It's in the woods."**

** "On the edge of the old Lockwood property." She said with out missing a beat. "Why?" She questioned as I pulled my phone from my pocket.**

** I opened my phone and began to text Stefan. "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone." I looked at Caroline and took a deep breath after sending the text. "I gotta go." I repeated.**

** "Well, I can come with you!" she exclaimed with a serious expression.**

** "No, it's okay." I said hastily. I watched as she sobered her seriousness and her hurt oozed into her blue eyes. "Sure." I said reluctantly, but it sounded , to my own ears, normal. No hate, no reluctance, but just as I used to talk to her.**

** She smiled. "Okay." She breathed happily.**

_**Elena P.O.V**_

** "So where is Caroline? This is,like, her thing." Matt questioned me as we sorted through the masquerade masks. "I can't believe she isn't here. And Kayla! She loves this stuff!"**

** I rolled my eyes at the name _Kayla_ but otherwise continued moving my hands in robotic, and bored movements. "They had something else to do." I answered vaguely. Matt paused, and a feather mask hung limply in his hands.**

** "Is she sleeping with someone else?" He asked with painful hesitance. I looked up and stared at him incredulously.**

** I smiled, showing that it was ridiculous. "Matt, come on." But he continued to watch me seriously. "No, she's not." He just shrugged.**

** I saw that Stefan was walking towards us, and felt my heart give a pathetic stutter. I took a step towards him, but before one of us could break the brief stare Tyler came in through the door.**

** "Has anyone seen Mason? And what about Kayla?" Tyler asked impatiently and shrugged his shoulders, his hands landing at his though with a slap.**

** "He, uh, he took off." Stefan lied. "He said he took off and wasn't sure when he'd be back."**

** Tyler huffed and shook his head, "So weird." He mumbled. I felt bad for him, his uncle wasn't coming back. Not unless it was in a coffin. Stefan looked at his phone that gave a ring. His face showed confusion, anxiety, and relief all in the span of two seconds.**

** He looked at me, and I took a step towards him. But as I did so he shook his head before leaving. I stepped back at my station feel hurt, Matt watched me. "I'm not even gonna ask." He said with a shake of his head.**

** I ignored this, and followed the unsuspecting Stefan.**

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** When I woke up I found myself alone, I didn't feel the heat of Damon's body next to mine, but the heat of my stuffed animal. The feeling of loneliness ripped through me with unexpected pain. Though, my body denied the feeling. For I wasn't lonely, I had Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and all of the teens I grew up with.**

** "_Then where are they?"_ A voice asked that was inside my head. "_If they'd be here, you wouldn't feel so alone would you?"_**

** Shaking my head, I dismissed the voice as the smart part of my mind. Because, no matter how much it scared me, it was true. Every time I had woken up I was alone, after every fatal wound I received. No one thanked me, at least not sincerely, (for jumping in front of Damon in the woods, or jumping to save Caroline). And the only attention I really got was by the men at the bar, or people staring at my weird clothes.**

** "_Feel that?" _The voice continued to taunt._ "Don't you just wanna..scream? Or give them something to pay attention to? Maybe, you want to run away again. Like last time something didn't go your way?...or ever since you found out about that little _problem_?"_**

** Wasn't any part of your brain supposed to be nice?**

** "_Oh Honey, I'm as nice as you are!"_**

** "No your not." I denied, some part of me knew that I was only talking to what was in my head, but I still wanted to put up a fight for something untrue. **

** And wasn't your inner voice supposed to be the same voice as your own?**

** "_That's where you are wrong. I am no meaner, you are no nicer.. I know you. More than you do."_**

**A shower.**

** I needed a shower. Maybe that could wash away the bitterness of my mind, then I would go downstairs and see that Damon had made lunch for me. And we'd watch a movie. I smiled in anticipation before stripping down and stepping into the bathroom.**

** When I turned on the shower and stepped through I gave a content sigh. I didn't feel the false feeling of loneliness, I felt the normal feeling of happiness. As I washed and rinsed my hair and body, I just stood there, before turning up the water to high heat.**

** The heat didn't bother me though.**

** I smiled lightly, but my body seemed to deny the motion. For I had my knees buckled, and I began to sob on the cold tiles of Damon's bathroom.**

** Why was I even crying?**

** Why was I so 'sad'?**

** "_Because your like me."_ the voice cackled. And no matter how many times I made a pounding noise on the floor to get Damon, he didn't come.**

** It's funny, no matter how many friends I have I still need a hero.**

** "Hero wanted." I mumble hysterically, before picking myself up and beaming at my reflection. I dried my hair and walked into Damon's room to retrieve the clothes I wore minutes before.**

** It was like I didn't even feel bad, Heck, I even forgot why I cried.**

** Lonely? Me? Nope.**

** I laughed before skipping down the stairs happily.**

_**Damon P.O.V**_

** I heard sign of a struggle as I faced the fire, heating up a stick that usually is used for tending a flame. Not torturing a werewolf. "Ooh." I taunted anxiously. I looked over my shoulder to see Mason trying to get out of the chair I chained him to.**

** He looked at the ground and at the legs that held up the chair in confusion and alarm. He snarled at my smiling face. "Someone's feisty." I smirked. I got up from my bending down position, and strutted towards Mason, he momentarily stopped trying to flee.**

** But as he saw that I was twirling the poker anxiously he rocked back and forth, possibly trying to loosen the chains. I watched amused as the chair fell back. He groaned at the force when the carpet met the back of the chair.**

** I walked over to where his head lay and watched him seriously, my playful mood gone. "What?" he roared. I internally rolled my eyes and nonchalantly stabbed him on the collar bone with the hot stick.**

** It hissed as it met his skin, his already thick neck seemed to thicken as he clenched his teeth. "Damn it!" He yelled, but the scream soon became a groan as I pushed harder into his skin. I stepped back and nodded my head appreciatively at the screaming and writhing Lockwood. **

** "You can hurt." I said in angry relief. "Good to know. I was afraid you were going to be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." I said in a conversation kind of voice. Ripping the poker from his skin, I opened up his shirt to see that there was an ugly mound of burned skin. But his skin soon began to knit together. "Oh, you heal fast to." I said with a disappointed frown.**

** "Not good. Guess I'll have to keep applying pain, then." My voice rang through my ears, and even to me it sounded nonchalantly calculating. Shrugging my shoulders calmly I grasped Mason's shoulder, ignoring his cry of pain, and pulled the chair up roughly. Purposely shaking it to tousle him around.**

** The chair's legs landed on the floor loudly, and I saw the panting, and groaning Mason face to face once more. I smirked and walked to the fire place, heating up the stick I turned around. My hand was resting on the mantel, and I was standing up to my full height to intimate the already fearful werewolf.**

** "So.. Kathrine." I smiled bitterly, tasting her name in my mouth. She had planned on hurting Elena, and even now it still gave my heart a kick. "How do you know her?" I said with a forced smirk. "What's she up to?"**

** The only response was Mason breathing heavily and him spitting on the floor in a barbaric manner. I began to stalk towards him with an angry expression. "I have all day," I warned with a high amount of sinister in my voice, successfully giving me chills. He just looked at me in a hard stare, his fearful expression made me growl.**

** Was I going soft?**

** Yes, of course I was! Having a teenager jumping on your back, firmly attached to your side, and smiling at her does something to ones reputation.**

** Just to prove to myself and my scary, malicious side I stabbed him once again. He tried to keep quiet, but as he clenched his teeth again I heard one of his groans and screams. I ripped out the poker, silencing his quiet shrieks. He looked at me, with mild fear, and gave a tearless sob. His mild fear left me unsatisfied.**

** Now that won't do, I thought. And once again, I began to taunt and stab. Taunt, question, stab.**

_**Stefan P.O.V**_

** I walked through the forest, I hated how I couldn't feel the sweat on my skin due to the blazing sun. Nor how I couldn't feel the chill of winter. The flashlight that I didn't need hung loosely at my side as I looked into the woods, looking for an old well.**

** My eyes looking at every inch, during the five minute or so walk I tried to imagine what it'd look like, since it was apart of the old property of the Lockwood's I knew where it was.**

** I stopped, and gave myself a small smile as I saw the ancient looking well, it was just as I remembered. Except for what was in it. Sure, there was still water, but there was a mystery item in there. One that we had no clue as to what it was.**

** I walked over to the crated opening to flash the light, I didn't need it but it was more comfortable than to strain my bad vampire eyes. I heard more than saw, Elena rushing to where I stood now. Her wind blown hair straightened under her finger.**

** I glared lightly at her, "You shouldn't be here." I said slowly. But I turned back around to continued looking in the well for a flash of white, or a vision of a circle.**

** "I know. But I am." she answered back, she came up until she was inches away from me to see look into the well with me. "What's going on?" She panted.**

** "Bonnie said that the moon stone may be in here." I said thickly, and took a deep breath. My hand went up to the lock, and tore it away as if it were nothing other than an annoying piece of paper in my way.**

** I grunted as I,again, lifted a heavy object. The crate that kept people from falling inside the well landed on the ground heavily. After preparing myself with grabbing the black flashlight I jumped onto the edge of the cement well. Crouching, I look over at Elena to see her looking worriedly back at me.**

** "Be careful." She said. My hard stare softened when I felt warmth heat up inside my body, I didn't know why I questioned myself awhile ago. I knew exactly why I was still with her.**

** She was sweet, no matter how much I am a monster. I want her.**

** "I'll only be down there for a minute." I informed seriously. She nodded showing me she understood. I sighed reluctantly and jumped down into the well.**

** The first thing I felt was the water splashing me, up until around my waist. Getting my button up shirt a bath. **

** The second thing I noticed, after leaving my dazed state, was the _burning_. The herb that is toxic ate away at my skin, not allowing any chance of healing.**

** "Elena!" I managed to get out after scurrying to a corner and letting out a few grunts.**

_**Elena P.O.V**_

** After I saw that Stefan was trying to claw himself up the wall, and mentioning that he was trapped into a pool full of vervain, I jumped up onto the ledge just as Stefan was before.**

** "Stefan!" I yelled again, feeling nothing but horror seep into my veins. I looked around hurriedly and spied a pile of chains, I jumped down and landed into a crouch just before the simple metal that could save my boyfriends life. But as I grabbed it, and reveled in the feeling of the rusty chains I grunted. I put all my weight into trying and lift it up, but no matter the force of elbow grease or back strain I couldn't even move an inch of it.**

** I shot up and looked into the well, I had to keep him with me. "Stefan!" I screamed into the darkened hole. There was no answer, I was just about the scream once more, but I heard a yell of my name behind me.**

** I almost collapsed due to the fact that Caroline, a strong vampire, was behind me. "Caroline, Stefan's down there, and the chain is rusted-" I said in a hysterical whimper, she looked alarmed as she went to jump down. MY hand shot out at it's own accord and grabbed her. "No. No. No. There's vervain down there."**

** I heard her growl lightly."Wha-"**

** I interrupted her with my hysterics. "Caroline we got to get him out. Now!" She looked around helplessly as I, again, jumped onto the ledge without falling in. She grabbed the snaking chains as if they were nothing, and tied them around my waist.**

_**Damon P.O.V**_

** I was bored.**

** I sat crouched in front of the fire, trying to give Mason a scare as I calmly heated up the poker for the hundredth time tonight. With my arm resting on my knee it was a safe distance away from the heat. **

** "When did you two meet?" I questioned in a bored mumble. I turned back to see a tired Mason. "Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? Your supernatural so she couldn't compel you."**

** I heard an earsplitting gasp as I stabbed Mason again, I looked over to see a Kayla standing in the corner. I wasn't able to feel the guilt, for she ran over and tried to rib my arm away from Mason's neck. **

** "Damon." she whimpered. "Please, stop. Stop! Mason, M-mason!"**

** I rolled my eyes, feigning annoyance I pushed her down to the ground roughly. Though I felt bad when I heard a pop of her ankle, I looked down in fear that she was bleeding. But as I turned my head towards her I was met with a fist ramming into my jaw.**

_**Mason P.O.V**_

**I didn't allow myself to feel hope, it would just be a waste of emotions. And I was proved right as Damon glared at Kayla, as she was trying to save me. I was happy, but for only a moment, the feeling of happiness left me as he pushed her to the ground roughly. I flinched as I heard a pop at where her ankle was, her pain filled face didn't show as she jumped up and punched him in the jaw.**

** Damon hit the ground, just as she had, and snarled at Kayla.**

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** I should have felt bad for hurting Damon, but the only thing going through my head was to save Mason. He was basically the only family I had left, ever since I was a child I knew him. So that's why instead of helping him off the floor, I lunged towards Mason and tried to ignore the snarls from Damon.**

** I was cradling his face, but I stopped at the expression in his eyes. I was so high on sadness I hadn't noticed it before. I could tell by the way he smiled when I screamed at him, telling him to hold on.**

**I could tell by the way his eyes seemed peaceful but were in pain as I smoothed out his hair for comfort. I also could tell how his body tried to stop writhing from the holes in his chest.**

** He was ready to die.**

** "Mason," I whined. "Don't." **

** Just as he was about to reply I saw that Jeremy was coming, his face a mask of alarm when he saw me. I looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. I saw that he held sadness, but was determined to follow his father with killing supernatural. "Your in this too?" I cried. "Jeremy, Damon's going to kill him!"**

** I shook my head, and after kissing Mason's nose, glaring at Damon and Jeremy, I ran away. Leaving a sad Damon in the corner, a crying Jeremy standing frozen, and a Mason that was in love with two woman away at my back.**

** I landed on Stefan's bed with a sob. It was obvious now, how much a bad person I was.**

** I didn't help Mason. I just screamed like any human would, and showed my love through one pathetic kiss. Maybe, just maybe that was why everyone dies around me. I just can't help them, I just watched and murmur and coo. I might as well be the one to set the match to the flame that kills, pull the trigger to the gun that murders, and push the depressed person off the building.**

** I stopped for a moment, realization flashing across my face. How did I know someone died? Only a few died that I knew of. Then why does it feel like everyone passes away around me? It just felt as if I was at this place before, a helpless human. I couldn't get much far in my thoughts before I looked out the window to see a Mason weakly walking towards the woods.**

** I jumped up from the bed, suddenly feeling as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. Damon and Jeremy didn't kill Mason? I quietly went down the stairs, ignoring the huge pain in my ankle, and tried to decide whether I should thank Damon or find Mason. I chose the latter -for I could loose Mason, and after slipping through the front door I limped into the woods after Mason with a smile on my face. **

_**Elena P.O.V**_

** I felt like I had someone watching over me as I was pulled back from the well that held snakes, and jumped over to where Stefan lay weakly on the ground. After I was safely lowered to the bottom of the well I had put Stefan onto the chain. And looked around, after discovering there was snakes and finding the stone I thought I lost him.**

** But now, as I cut into my skin and felt Stefan responding to me and drink my blood, I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders. I pulled my hand away, and watched Stefan smile gratefully at me, I smiled back and caressed his face. It was vague as to what Caroline and Bonnie were saying, and the few minutes went by in a blur of seconds.**

_**Damon P.O.V**_

"**Lets get rid of the body." Stefan said, as he crouched down. But I ignored him as I spied a contact in Mason's phone. 'The beautiful Kathrine' was the contact that got Mason killed.**

** "Ooh," I said excitedly as I thought of a plan. Stefan looked at me curiously. "Last number dialed. I wonder who that could be." I smirked as I raised my eyebrows.**

** Stefan's eyes widened and he flashed from his crouch. "No. No,no. Damon, don't provoke her!" He yelled at me angrily. He tried to run at me, but I jogged backwards all the while smirking at his alarmed face.**

** I heard the button ring as I clicked the green phone on the key pad, as I did so Stefan's moves became more frantic as he chased me around. Never going above human speed.**

** "Mason." I heard Kathrine speak, I hated how her false voice could still make my heart flutter childishly. As she spoke Stefan stopped his movements and glared at me, and moved to sit down and brood. "You should have been here an hour ago."**

** "Wrong boy toy." I taunted in an amused voice.**

** "Damon." She growled. "For once, you surprised me. I assume Mason's with you."**

** "Oh, he's right beside me." I said happily. "Although his heart is across the room."**

** I heard her suck in her breath, it took awhile for her to respond. "You shouldn't have."**

** "I've had a very busy day today." I sighed chirpily. "Killed a werewolf and found a moon stone. Hey," I said as Stefan walked in front of me as I sat down. "Did you know that he hid the stone at the bottom of a well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you much, huh? Although, he did love you, poor guy. Hey, where are you. You know, so I can bring him over. Last good-byes and all that."**

** "You have no idea what you've just done."**

** "Aww, did I put a kink in the master plan? I'm so sorry." I said with a fake pout, Stefan shook his head angrily.**

** "Do you honestly believe I don't have a plan b? And if that fails plan c," My proud smirk faltered slightly. " Then,plan d, plan- well. You know how the alphabet works. Right?" She said in amused purr. "Send my love to Stefan." then the line went dead.**

** I looked at Stefan, and saw the same facial expression mirrored on his face. Frown on lips, and furrowed eyebrows.**

** But before any of us could say anything a scream ripped through the anxious air. Stefan and I were gone before it even finished.**

_**Stefan P.O.V**_

** We both ran into the dark woods, I knew that scream was Kayla's. I just knew it. My gums ached to bite into the thing that scared her, and as I looked over at Damon his face was darker than I have ever seen it.**

** After five minutes of running in a blur we finally found her, she was cowering behind the tree. Her knees were drawn up tight and her arms were shaking, but held onto the leg. She didn't know we were there and she kept looking over her shoulder, for something that was behind the tree.**

** With a look Damon and I passed he walked around the large perimeter of the tree without Kayla noticing. I crouched down in front of her body and touched her face. Her head ripped around to the side and she sobbed with relief when she saw me. Kayla threw herself into my arms and I was concerned when I noticed her favoring her right ankle and how much she was shaking.**

** "What happened?" I questioned. Casting my breath and making the hair that was below my nose to flutter. She just whimpered and tightened her hold around me, I could see that her hands were clutching my jacket.**

** I looked over her head and saw Damon behind Kayla. 'what was it?' I mouthed.**

** His face became more confused. 'I'll tell you later.' he mouthed back.**

** "Kayla." I murmured in her ear. "Damon is behind you."**

** I felt her body stiffen, but she let go of me and turned around slowly and somewhat fearfully. I saw that Damon looked at her foot, and cringed when he saw her limping. Kayla gave a sob before barreling into Damon. "Damon." She cried. **

** "Shh.." He whispered and picked her up. We began walking towards the boarding house, but I saw that Kayla moved her head from the position that was at the crook of Damon's neck and she looked at us in alarm.**

** "No, I wanna go see Jenna and Jeremy." Kayla protested, we couldn't help but laugh at the childish voice. **

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

** Stefan and Damon set me down on the porch to Jenna's house, the wood was light with the porch light and by the stars. I looked at Damon and I could see that his face was blank, I knew he was waiting for me to yell and hit him again. But after what I saw Mason do in the woods I was thankful he tried to kill him. It was worth a try.**

** I walked to Damon and gently kissed his nose, he smiled lightly. I skipped to where Stefan stood awkwardly and tenderly kissed his nose as well, he chuckled and I felt the awkward tension leave his body.**

** "Damon," I smiled sweetly at the two boys. "Stefan. I gotta go." And with that I smiled softly and went inside the house.**

** I had to blink at the light that was in the kitchen, Jenna's house was much lighter than the Salvatore's. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jenna on the phone and cutting carrots. I also saw Alaric setting the table. "Hey Auntie!" I yelled into her ear, successfully startling her. She held the phone away from her mouth as she chuckled.**

** "Hey honey." She said and kissed me on the cheek in a motherly way. "How was school?"**

** Alaric and I looked at her weirdly. "I haven't gone to school." I said as I was backing away.**

** "What? Kayla Petrova! You are going to school!" She said, and to show that she was serious she put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah, that's what I said..." She responded to the phone.**

** "What? I can't hear you over Alaric's coolness." I giggled, and without warning I hugged Ric around the waist.**

** He chuckled. "Ow."**

** Minutes later Elena walked in, she gave me a glare and I blankly looked at her, showing how much I didn't care. "Where's Jeremy?" She asked Alaric, she sat at the table across from me.**

** "Oh, he went straight up to his room." He said, Elena looked at him as she too, set the plates in the correct spots. "He said he wasn't hungry." Alaric looked at her and I expectantly.**

** "Hey, Trickster, who is she talking to?" I asked, and pointed my head to where Jenna has been talking on the phone for awhile. **

** Alaric looked at me in confusion. "Trickster?"**

** "Yeah," I laughed. "Do you like it? I put Ric and I thought, Hey! Trick sounds like Ric!"**

** "Huh." He chuckled, Ric put his hands on his waist. "Anyway, I don't know who she is talking to." He stared at us like a concerned father. "Everything go okay today?"**

** I stayed silent. But Elena answered. "There were a few hiccups, but yeah." She lied. Stefan told me there were more that a _few._**

** "Of course, I understand." Jenna was saying as she walked over to me. She held out the phone, I took it and gave her a confused look. "Kayla, it's for you." She said, her face blank.**

** "Who is it?" I asked, but she just ignored me. "Yellow?" I said into the phone.**

** "Hello, Tokayla." Came Kathrine's slutty voice. "I've learned a few things about you today."**

** My eyes snapped to Alaric's, he looked me with curious alarm. My face paled. I walked away from the two and into the threshold of the living room. "Kathrine."**

** "Did you ask Elena if she enjoyed the little rendezvous this morning?" She asked calmly, I looked over my shoulder to glare at Elena.**

** "Nope." I said simply, popping the 'p'.**

** "Kayla, I always know what goes on around me. I will always be one step ahead of you guys. When will you get that?"**

** I rolled my eyes angrily. "Why are you telling me this? Isn't this little speech supposed to be for Elena?"**

** She sighed. "No, this is for you. I want you to know that I learn everything about my enemies. _Everything._ You consider yourself normal?" She laughed.**

** "Why am I your enemy?" I asked in a small voice.**

** She ignored my question. "You know, I find it interesting that your last name is Petrova. You know why I do?" I shook my head, knowing she can't see. "That's my last name."**

** I froze. "Wait-what? No it's not, it's my moms." I mentally face palmed myself. Duh, it's my moms.**

** "Oh, the one that killed herself. Hey, did you know how easy it was to get inside your aunt Jenna's house? To replace Jenna's vervain perfume, and convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" I looked at Jenna in alarm, I ignored Elena's and Alaric's attempts to mouth talk to me. I saw that Jenna was only cutting bread.**

** "No," I whispered aghast.**

** "Jenna's been my little spy for days now." Kathrine said happily. "But unlike you, she listens to me. So when I suggested that the world will be a better place without her and she should just-"**

** I heard Elena scream "Jenna, no!" I swirled around with the phone still in my hand. Jenna had the knife raised and she stabbed it into her stomach with a grunt. **

** I saw that Alaric ran over to her. "Jenna!"**

** I turned away from the scene with tears in my eyes. "Well.." I heard Kathrine give a satisfied laugh. "You get the idea."**

** Before she could hang up I felt myself get confident. My hands shook as I brought the phone up to my ear. "Do you know what? It's funny, because your such a big coward for someone who is _so bad._" I mocked. "And I will find you, and I will kill you. So come at me." I said with false cheerfulness, it made my words sound more sinister.**

** "I-I-" I heard Kathrine stutter. But I hung up. I didn't want to see the blood, so I Kept my back to the scene and called the cops.**

** Elena and I walked out of Jenna's room and into the waiting room, I saw that Jeremy was drinking coffee, but as he saw us he got up quickly and put his cup down. "Hey. Is she okay?" he asked both us girls. **

** I walked up to him, with elena hot on my heels. "The doctors said that she got lucky." I said with a sob. Jeremy sighed with relief. "She gonna make it. She's gonna be okay."**

** "Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked.**

** "No, nothing." Elena answered for me. "It's all apart of Kathrine's mind compulsion."**

** "Why would Kathrine hurt Jenna, though?" He asked. They both seemed to be ignoring me, there heads to into the discussion to see the transformation on my face.**

** It wasn't sad, nor was it scared. It was just blank, pleasantly blank. Just as my mind, it was like there was a barrier holding and hiding the emotions away.**

** "Because she is sending a message." I spoke up, they both looked at me. "to the two of us, Elena. I am getting to close to Stefan and damon. And you for hanging out with Stefan earlier." I said dully.**

** "No." Elena said with a glare at me. "She trying to send a message saying she could get to anybody." She cried.**

** "Hey, hey." Jeremy whispered as he held Elena. I turned on my heel and left the waiting room, all the while waiting to hear Jeremy run after me and hug me too. But he didn't and as I left the hospital I felt alone.**

** _Told you._ That darn voice whispered. **

** "Shut up." I mumbled. No matter how nice I am I don't have any friends, I may have friends during the day but at night it's just me. And I am always the one to go out of my way and comfort the people who are sad, but they don't return the favor.**

** "Hey." I heard someone whisper and grab my arm. Scared, I turned around to see a concerned Damon. As he kept looking at me my lower lip made an entrance, causing me to blush when he chuckled. "So cute." He teased. When I didn't laugh he put his arms around me. "Hey. It's going to be okay. Shh.."**

** "N-no it's not." I sobbed into his leather jacket. "It's not okay, I'm not okay.."**

** I felt Damon pick me up and I held onto him, like a forwards piggy back ride, and I felt air hitting at my hair, I saw the world around me blur, giving me the feeling of a surreal dream. And as I began to get used to the feeling of the hard air hitting me I felt a soft surface hit at my back.**

** Damon went to let me go, but I tightened my hold around his neck. He chuckled, a whimsical sound. "I'm going to check out your ankle." His voice became thick with emotion, I took his silent apology. But I kept hold on his neck stubbornly. **

** "Read..me..a story." I mumbled sleepily. I felt him smile against my collarbone, the bed moved, warning me that he now lay next to me. I turned around to where Damon lay, and snuggled into his chest. "You smell good." **

** He laughed, his chest vibrated with the sound, tickling my cheek. He began to pet my hair and hum.. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her name was Kayla, she was the fairest in the land. But one day, a mean, old woman captured her." I gasped. "This old woman's name was Elena, but before Elena could harm the princess a black knight saved her..." he continued to say.**

** "Damon?" I asked once the story was over, it was at least ten minutes long. He pet at my hair during the story, but it began to slow as he got tired. Every night I stay in here I feel that he caresses it even as he sleeps.**

** "Hmm?" **

** "Your my black knight.." I mumbled before falling asleep.**

** I didn't hear his heart stutter lightly, nor did I feel the butterflies in his stomach. And once both of us were in a deep, calm slumber we didn't see the dark figure glaring at us through Damon's window. Just like we didn't hear the sad break up downstairs. **

**-8-**


	10. This is a very subtle way of a beggin'

_**Hey! I changed the name.**_

_** And I'm sorry that the link didn't work, but go on my profile and you will see it there, you really need to see the way she dresses it kinda matches her personality..**_

_** And I got a review that it was confusing, so if you too, are confused review me.. I will answer the question.. But I need a booster of confidence so review me even if you understand..**_

_** Thanks, if you have ideas, thoughts, feelings or anything (obviously) review or message,.,.,.,.,**_


	11. Planted Doubts

The angry red numbers from my iPhone was the first thing that I noticed as I woke up. I had only just recently bought the expensive phone, thanks to Damon's mighty amount of credit cards. I wrinkled my nose as I raised my gaze to the window, seeing that there was still the moon in the horizon, with the somewhat dark sky surrounding the faded stars.

Once the numbers were finally comprehended I shot up from bed, careful to not to disturb the vampire that was at my back. I gave a loud yawn and stretched, trying to decrease the feeling of stiffness in my lower back. Still keeping a firm hold on my blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders, I went into Damon's bathroom.

I remember the first time I was in here I had thought that it was not a manly bathroom. Therefore, not even belonging to a _bad vampire. _His bathroom was sleek and had glass, with perfect tiles surrounding throughout the rest room. It looked as if it came from a magazine, not the stereotypical restroom you thought for men.

I looked into mirror and gave a giggle at the hair on my head, it was piled into a messy bun on the top of my scalp. My bed head hair was usually worse, but I suppose I had woken and pulled up my long locks. Once I fixed my silver lip ring and nodded at my image, I thudded back into Damon's room loudly. Though my sponge-bob slippers eased the noise.

I clambered onto the bed, and gently shook Damon. His black collar wavered when it was blown my his tiresome snort. I smiled and put my temple on his chin, I didn't know why.

It was just an urge, I guess.

"What, cookie?" He mumbled as he sleepily kissed my forehead. Tickling his neck, I gave him another shove. But he seemed to still be in that La-La land he escapes to every night, his face was still blank and his mouth was cocked up in a slight goofy smile. Getting more impatient when he pulled me into his arms and nuzzled my neck, I subtly moved my mouth until it was around his arm. And BIT.

"Did you just bite me?" Damon asked with a confused sigh.

"Get up." I whined after wriggling from his warmth. "If you are still asleep when I get back, Mister, you are going to be in big trouble." I snapped seriously.

And with my childish threat still hanging in the air I left Damon's all to familiar room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I entered Stefan's room. His sleeping figure was alone as he stirred slightly. Where was Elena?

Shaking my head I roughly pinched his pinkie that was resting on his chest, his hands rose and fell with every calming breath he took. Thankfully, Stefan was a light sleeper. I silently prayed to the Easter bunny as he opened his eyes.

When he saw me hovering over him he became alarmed. "Is everything okay? Is Damon okay?" He asked in one breath.

I gave a disappointed sigh. "Since the little baby isn't with me, doesn't mean he isn't okay." I chuckled.

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed from down the hall. I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored him. It was good he is awake, though.

"Yeah, sorry." Stefan mumbled while rubbing his eyes, the large Salvatore ring lay chunky on his hand. "Is there something you need?" he asked politely.

I looked at him, feeling enthusiastic. "It's six." I commented much to Stefan's dismay. "And it's Saturday." I said in that same slow voice.

Damon suddenly appeared next to Stefan, keeping a safe distance between the two laying down males. I sighed, I didn't really like the whole talking thing. It made me even more sleepy than I already was.

"What about it?" Damon asked gruffly. I walked out of the room, with a simple 'follow me' glare. I giggled when I began to imagine their faces when I told them what we were going to do. Walking, more like tripping, into the living room I plugged in the TV that I had found in the basement.

Turning around as I sat on the sofa, I saw two of the Salvatore's standing there blankly. I patted the seats on either side of me and smiled sweetly. Grumbling, they sat down and watched me expectantly. "Is it such a big deal I woke you up six hours before we are even start dreaming? You guys are meanies when you are tired." I said dramatically.

"Yes," they mumbled, answering the quesiton. I ignored them as to not let their stinky attitudes bother me. Grabbing the remote I turned it on and turned to channel 36. Smiling, I set it down and cuddled into my blankie.

I was met by shocked silence.

"Your..making us watch cartoons? At six in the morning?" Damon asked with my favorite voice, it was sarcastic yet shocked. I looked at both Stefan and Damon. They may have nothing similar, appearance and personality wise, but they looked alike right now. Disheveled hair. Amused eyes. And a small tender yet annoyed smile on their face.

"It's a marathon of sponge-bob, Adventure Time, and Family Guy. We are watching it. It's family time!" I cheered.

They watched it with me.

But despite the fact that it was my idea, I fell asleep before the first episode even ended. My head was in Damon's lap, and my feet were on Stefan's..

I fell asleep to the feel of Damon caressing my hair, and Stefan lightly tickling my feet; causing me to give light giggles as I slept. "She sleeps a lot." Damon chuckled.

"Shut up." I moaned and burrowed my head into Damon's stomach.

_Damon P.O.V_

I watched Kayla sleep, I may have felt like the 'Edward' vampire on that one show, but other than that- watching her face made me feel just as peaceful.

When she is awake her face is anything but the serene calm mask on her face. It's hyper, and I don't know I the sweet innocence on her face is real or not. But I'd like to think so.

"Damon?" Stefan whispered, and the impatient way he said my name made me think it wasn't the first time he said it. I looked at him, nodding my head to non-verbally tell him to continue. "Do you want me to leave?"

I looked at him and smiled, that'd be great. I already made plans with Kayla, though she doesn't know this.. I got a mischievous glint in my eyes, no matter how I try to dull it for Stefan. "Yes." I said eagerly.

He looked at me in alarm, before it turned to a knowing look in seconds. No matter the occasion, I love watching Stefan's comical expressions. "I'm only going because I know you won't hurt her." He said, but more than to himself that to me. Though it still seemed like he was talking to me.

_Stefan, such a complicated man._

I snorted. "Your pushing my kindness, brother." There was no warmth behind the term of endearment. I leaned over and whispered secretly into his ear, but Kayla hiccuping somewhat ruined my intimidating glare. "You never know what will happen. I'm a sadistic, mean, _impulsive _vampire. Aren't I?" I mocked.

Stefan just shook his head with a confident puff of his chest he left, but not before seeing that simple, but aggravating knowing smirk firmly attached to his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Cookie." I shook Kayla's head.

"What, papa?" She asked. I cocked my head to the side at the sound of her new nickname. Honestly, I liked the old one, "Dude." I chuckled and tickled her ear, but stopped as I realized what I was doing. Was she rubbing off on me? Only Kayla was supposed to be the touchy feely one.. right?

I give a sigh. No matter how much she makes me feel like a soft cookie, all warm and melty, I was still the mean person I was just weeks before she even arrived. And a part of me, the one I hate, was excited for her to see the 'real' me. "Kay-Bear." I grumbled.

"Huh?" She sneezed, I swore the noise made the wasps from last night awaken in my stomach. It sounded so much like a kitten's sneeze...

"I have a surprise for you." I sang, chuckling as I saw her reaction. She shot up, ignoring the fact that we bumped heads.

"Presents?" came her excited whimper. I laughed as she looked around for any heaping mounds of bundles and wrapped boxes. As I questioned myself why I got her something I felt bad, I had hurt her. Granted, I had healed her.

I noticed that even though she suffered from a pain inducing wound, no matter the fatal issue, she still kept her head held high. I hardly even think she felt it. I furrowed my brows momentarily, weird.

"Yeah," I said dismissively. "I will be down in a few minutes." I said with a wink. Then went upstairs to get the things as an apology.

_Stefan P.O.V_

A small part of me knew that Damon's threats were empty, they were lies. But a huge, superior side of me knew, _knew_, that Damon's dead serious look in his eyes wasn't a hallucination. Or a hopeful goal.

Though, I may be able to see 'romance' when I see it, you can't ever trust denial. Because someone is going to get hurt when someone disagrees with there own feelings. Shaking off the feeling of a shiver, I trudged around the boarding house. But even as I dodged rocks and twigs my head was still in the clouds.

Ever since Elena and I's breakup I was more determined than ever to actually help with her family. Kayla. What about her made me all sweaty? Whenever I see her I feel two distinct feelings. Yes, the obvious one. Love.

And the other part had me reeling in confusion, I felt as I _needed_ to flatter her, and at the same time I felt a sensation in my stomach, _fear._ When I look at Damon I don't see the confusion.

He's the person only a few see when he is with Kayla. Only Elena, Kathrine, Kayla, and I have seen it. And none of us know if he is only taunting us, or is really serious.

When I sniffed in annoyance I noticed a shift in the warm air. Instead of the smell of birch trees, the unique musk of Cypress trees, or the smell of the syrupy oak I smelled cheap perfume, and spice.

_Kathrine._

I contemplated whether I should alert Damon, but I chose not to and sauntered in the forest where the smell was strongest. With a forced smile I turned around, already expecting what was behind me. "Kathrine." I remarked seriously.

"Hey, handsome." She purred nastily.

_Damon P.O.V_

By the time I walked away from my room, with the plastic bags swinging back and forth from my hands, I was feeling anxious. I may know what Kayla likes, anything with the tag that read _for children under the age __of 12_, but I never really given a gift to a female before. I was around them enough and I knew what they liked, but I couldn't exactly give them a thing of sugar-free chocolate. They'd be mad at the fact that it was chocolate I'd get a yell, '_Are you calling me skinny?_'', but if they saw the fact that it was sugar-free I'd receive a '_are you calling me fat?_'.

Women are so complicated.

I walked into the living room after sprinting down the stairs, and as I did so I noticed Kayla. She was sitting on the couch in a very un-lady like manner, and she nosily ate fruity pebbles in a large mixing bowl. "Cookie.." I called.

She snapped her head towards me and squealed with her over-eager excitement only she could have after spying two plastic bags. She got up from her position of lying with one leg over the back of the couch and one hooked under her bottom. I smiled tightly as she walked over to me.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Sit down."

I knew this nervousness was unnecessary, it really was. I gave her the small bag, maybe with more force than needed. Kayla opened the bag,just a tie of the plastic handles, and peered inside. I knew exactly what her green eyes would see. She'd see a bundle of stuffed animals, a pig with glasses, a tall nerdy cat, an angel cat. She'd also see a galaxy ring, it had a jewel that looked like the beautiful milky way, an opal ring, and lastly she'd see gold fangs.

I purposefully ignored her reaction, but I was sure it insisted of "oh, golly!" and I was sure that I heard "holy cheesecake!"

She looked at me with her eyes shining in happiness that I haven't seen in her eyes before, there may have been excitement but never that _honest to god happy._ "What is this stuff for?" She asked in all one whisper.

My body tensed, the guilt punching at my stomach. "As an 'I am sorry.." I mumbled quietly, so soft I couldn't hear it when it passed my mouth.

She smiled confusedly, "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a I'm-sorry-for breaking-your-ankle-but-it-doesn't-matter-because-you-don't-feel-pain gift bag."

"Oh." She said simply.

_Stefan P.O.V_

I internally rolled my eyes as Kathrine strutted towards me with to much of her slim hips swaying. She eyed me seductively as she crossed her arms. "So, Stefan." She teasingly pouted.

"What Kathrine?" I snapped warily.

"So, that wicked wrench _bff_ of yours.." She casually stated. "Do you really know this.. girl?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I knew that I should not be conversing with her.

She pursed her lips in a amused pucker. "Kayla, ofcourse." She said as she took a step towards me. "Do you know her surname?"

"Why are you here?" I asked, ignoring the answer. For I knew no honest one.

"Do you know where she was for three years?" She inquired. She stepped another step, her leather heels softly crunching a branch.

I took a step back, keeping a safe distance. "She doesn't feel comfortable with talking about her past."

She tilted her head to the side. "Does she?" Kathrine mocked. I glared at her, she was false. So the words pouring out of her ruby red mouth were fake.

Right? I mean, it was obvious.

"You don't know anything about Kayla." I growled.

"Is that her real name?" She taunted with another step, closing the distance with every crunch of Prada heels. "What is her last name?"

"Her name is Kayla." I repeated stubbornly.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact her last name doesn't matter. She is still Elena's cousin, Damon's friend, and mine." I smiled amused.

Her face darkened. Kathrine's smug aura diminished into a cloud of evil jealousy. "Yeah," She said casually, despite the angry frown. "I heard that Damon and her were friends."

How did she know? I tried my hardest to keep her from the radar of Kathrine, anybody that was selfless as Kayla needed to stay in the dark. Invisible to everyone.

"How did you know?" I snarled, taking a threatening step forward.

"Calm down." She laughed. "I am only helping my lover. Ask her her name, her last name. Ask where she was for three years, what is up with all the scars at her back?"

I froze, my mind going into alarm and shock I didn't even give a respond.

"_The lingering sadness in her green eyes_?" She repeated the words I had written in my journal. "_The sickening pain I feel when I see her back and scarred neck. I cannot help to feel cautious about the strong bond between Kayla and Damon, it is a fight raging in my head..My best friend? Or my cold brother?_ Ooh, judgey."

I growled, a sound menacing in the back of my throat. "What do you want Kathrine?"

"Listen," She hissed angrily. "Like I always say, I _know_ my enemies. If you ever want to learn about this _Kayla _chick ask me. You know where to find me." She winked, suddenly with annoying happiness. I grimaced as she whipped her hair in a exaggerated movement when she turned around, disappearing away from me, and from the woods.

Well..

_Damon P.O.V_

Kayla was putting in the gold fangs I bought for her, I knew that. But she was really into my real ones, the first thing she demanded was to see the fangs. So I got her a nice set, they were a shiny gold and you just stick it on any two teeth and BAM you are a vampire.

A wanna be one anyway.

"Fanks fo tha teef, Damon." Kayla spoke around her new canine teeth. I rose an eyebrow at her, to which she returned sassily. "Damon, I will geet used to fiths. Just speak arounf it." came her muffled snap.

"Alright. I didn't say anything." I said teasingly with a raise of my hands. "But..it's not like you can either." I laughed.

She narrowed her eyes, they were more violet than its usual green fire, and hissed. The feline warning sounding natural in her throat, though it was more playful than sinister. "Like you can talk, Holy cow. Have you tried listening to yourself when your fangs pay a visit?"

I knew she was more embarrassed than trying to be mean. Whatever one, I still laughed. Kayla looked at me with a murderous look that made a booming laugh stop in my throat. She was really mad?

"Hey." I said quietly to the pouting Kayla, she doesn't know a come back. I sighed, she always does this. It was for attention and she had to much of it.

"Just go upstairs." I snapped coldly. "And take a shower." With that I got up, making way toward the kitchen and closing any way Kayla can input in this 'argument'. I heard her give a cry of anger before she stomped upstairs.

_Kayla P.O.V_

Everything was going okay, I suppose. But I knew, I knew, that everything could go better. Elena and Stefan were fighting, had I known I would have known I would have bought Stefan a gift.

When my mind spoke of the gift my face almost split in happiness, I didn't know if it was because of the fact that Damon had bought me something, or maybe because it was comical to see Damon squirm and grimace in chagrin.

I know that Caroline and Matt were still the Mystic Falls Most Public Break Up, such a tragic thing that is. Caroline and the football player threw the occasional R rated looks at each other, not something I'd like to see at all. The most I could stand was a hug, the hands of both Caroline and Matt above the waist.

I took off my clothes, mindless to the possibility of Damon walking in, the steam of the warm fog wrapped around me. It shared caresses as I stepped into the quests bathroom, closing the glass door, I sighed.

Who knew that showers make you in a better mood?

But with showers, comes a memory, a black abyss deep inside my head caused destruction. I knew that voice that had burrowed into my head, I knew the voice that had whispered strange things to me. I didn't feel lonely as the voice had once claimed. How could you feel as if you were abandoned when you could count all your friends on your fingers and toes?

The voice brought me back to that one night... My scar seared, a deadly reminder of how undeniably ugly I became.

I shook myself from my thoughts as I opened the small window in the shower, in any other place it would have been foolish to have such a thing inside a shower, but if it's located a little above an average height for a mans head; it fits.

When the cold harsh air hit my face, it is warm from the shower fog, the outside air ate all the heat. Only leaving me in that pure, rainy smell.

I stopped my movements, my hands stop mid-scrub from the movements of washing shampoo into my hair.

Air, fresh, fighting...

I suddenly smile, I jump from the shower throw a towel around my body and sprint into my make shift room. Giggles escape my mouth when I catch the sight of my iPhone on the floor.

With the solid device in a firm grip I take a deep breath. Are you ready, Kayla?

_"Have anger that has to absorb? Call Caroline Forbes..."_ I sang softly under my breath, I find Caroline in my contacts. One button away from a party.

"Caroline?" I ask.

A happy squeal answers. _"I know that we haven't been hanging out much, but I miss you sooooo much!" _She yelled in one breath, making me wince and pull the phone away._ "You should have _seen _me when I got Stefan out of the thingy, and you! I felt so awesome! And then, Bonnie said that I could help Stefan get from the we-"_

"Where were you?" I asked softly, but a storm was brewing inside me. Yes, I knew that I was gone. But I feel like an unwanted cousin butting in at a party. She was being a hero and protecting Stefan, I was whining and moaning to Damon.

_"Wha-what do you mean?"_ She asked in a bewildered stage whisper.

I laughed darkly. "What do I mean? I mean that I was left alone with multiple gunshots in my stoma-" I stopped myself, I laughed. This time genuinely. "I have a plan." I exclaimed.

_"Wha..."_ She breathed comically, her surprise made me smile. _"What's your plan?"_ She asked, I knew that she was confused by my confession and change of attitude.

I cleared my throat dramatically. "Camping." I say simply, but with a breath of secretive air, like I found a key to the universe.

_"What?"_ She screeched like a banshee.

"Caroline." I warned.

_"What?"_ She sigh in defeat.

I told her my plan.

It wasn't much of anything, it was like coloring a coloring book for everyone. But it would work, I just knew it.

"Okay." Caroline sighed, but I knew her long enough to know that the sigh meant to contain the shaking in her voice, she was hiding the respect and happiness. "But, you know that Elena and I won't really want to go, right?" She questioned in a amused chortle.

I snorted, a very un-lady like noise escaping me. "We are bringing beer and bathing suits."

"You know me to well." She complained.

"You don't have to come.." I said with a pout in my voice, but it didn't match the devious smile gracing my lips. "Its-it's okay."

"I-I-It's okay, I wanna go." She mumbled guiltily.

_Stefan P.O.V_

I was walking back from the meeting with Kathrine, I was surprised when guilt was not present in my stomach, I was possibly in that state of shock and thoughtful thinking. I would know if something was wrong with Kayla, Damon would know. But none of us knew of her last years, we had a puzzle and Kayla was the last piece.

When I was finished walking about outside I went to walk around the house once more, for more time on Kayla's and Damon's account. My walk halfway finished when I smelled something. I froze, my polished shoes mid step, suspended in the air. My face switched from content to a steely, wary statue. The smell was mixed with leather, and cheap perfume.

Kathrine.

I gave an exasperated snarl, the sound ripped through my throat like metal on metal, and clenched my fists near my sides. The woman was causing to much trouble, her 'friendly' warnings only added to the fact that she had something up her designer sleeves. I knew that Kathrine hated being outside of the loop, she wanted in and wanted to get credit.

The smell that was knitted in with Kathrine's was like hers in a way, it smelled both good and bad, both sweet and spicy, both dangerous and unfamiliar. But the new scent was more lemony than a leather smell, it stuck to the roof of my mouth and I had it clinging to my clothes as I thundered inside my home like a bullet, when I walked in the living room I saw Damon sitting on the couch, and Kayla beaming in the corner.

"What?" I wearily ask, momentarily forgetting the problem at hand.

"I don't know." Damon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "She called everyone to come over for a 'emergency meeting'." Damon mocked rudely.

"Shush.." Kayla commanded, unfazed by Damon's impoliteness. I noticed that there was an excited hop in her step, when she walked over to where Damon sat on the couch, I could see her eyes swimming with waves of eagerness.

"Damon." I said, my voice sounding strained. "I need to talk to you."

Damon laughed and ruffled Kayla's hair. "Did Thumper-"

I stalked over to him and gave him a point of my finger. "If you make one sarcastic comment, I am going to get angry. This is serious, now put on your big boy pants and lets talk. Alone."

Damon might have sensed my seriousness, he may have been the arrogant and oblivious one to others feelings, but he was empathic to his family. I knew this, we all did. And when he put Kayla down on the ground and had his face blank, proved this.

When we were out of hearing distance, safe from Kayla's unintentional eavesdropping, did we allow ourselves to actually speak, opposed to serious and important looks we passed.

"What?" Damon sighed, moving his hand through the mop of black hair on his head.

I felt the area around my eyes tighten, like a clenching fist, and my forehead wrinkled while painful thoughts drive into my mind. It was clear, Kayla had been hiding things, but I hadn't been the questioning person my head drove me to be.

"I may have a few problems." I seriously stated. "First, there is a smell outside, it stops at your window, I confirmed it was a vampire. And second, Kayla may be more _mysterious _ than we had originally planned. And third, when we found Kayla in the woods, you said that you had something to tell me. What was it?"

"Well." Damon barked, he sounded expressionless, almost as if he doesn't care. But his eyes gave him away, the blue eyes of his was an open book to my prying eyes, he was worried, angry, and thinking. He suddenly gave a bitter laugh, like ice shattering. "I didn't smell anything besides Kayla's snot."

I glared.

"Okay, okay." Damon simpered. "I could smell, almost _taste, _her smell going in circles, apparently she was running around like her head was chopped off."

I quirked my expressive eyebrows. "So, you didn't catch it. Is that it?"

"No." Damon bristled. "My nose is working, there was _no smell_. I tell ya," He sighed. "This chick likes attention."

We both looked at her in that moment, she was talking eagerly on the phone, sometimes giving hand motions to prove a point. Could someone this clueless, naive, and sweet be as secretive as her ancestor, Kathrine?


	12. It's been a long time!

Hey guys,

Hero Wanted was the first book I ever thought about writing, which is weird to think about, and Tokayla is the first character of many that I fell in love with. Again, I feel that's weird to say. So, as late I may be; I decided to rewrite Hero Wanted. I hope you feel the same way! I have been practicing on different books and I will begin to write this story ASAP.

If you're interested in reading one of my new stories, just ask, or not.

The other book is The One You Feed and it's, obviously, is about werewolves and such.


End file.
